Director's Cut
by Xxice-darkfire-kradxX
Summary: Natsume is a famous actor. Mikan is Natsume's leading lady and what? girlfriend? And now they are all living under one roof! What will happen to them? Will their love be just an act or not?
1. Chapter 1

Story #1:

Director's Cut

Summary: Natsume is a famous actor. Because of an accident, Mikan entered a contract to be his girlfriiend just for an act. Will their love be just an act or not?

Discaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but Tachibana-san does! worships her

Entry #1:

The Meeting

Mikan Sakura, 17 years old, working student, do not have a family anymore, clumsy but beautiful, naive and dense. She has auburn hair that goes up to her waist and brown eyes. Nullification Alice, Stealing Alice, and Copy Alice.

9:oo on the clock, our little brunette just woke up. "yawn Ahh ohayou Mikan!" she said to herself. She looked at the clock and then realize that she will be late for her work.

"WAAAAAAAAH!! I'LL BE LATE!! BETTER HURRY OR ELSE MEIS-SAN WILL BE MAD AT ME!" she shouted that made her whole house shake.

She quickly took a bath and dress herself for work. After few minutes she took her breakfast and now she's ready to work.

"Okaasan, Tousan, I'm off!" she chherfully said to the pictures that is on top of the table before she ran off.

Somewhere over there

"Waah! Mikan hayakou hayakou!" she said while looking at her watch and while running.

Without looking where she is running to, she bumped into someone.

"Ahh...Itai!" Mikan whined.

"Hey watch where you are going little girl." The man said.

She stood up and saw pair of ruby eyes, and a messy but cool raven hair. Then he stood up.

"Ahh, gomenazai." She bowed down to the man.

"Hey, little girl because you bumped into me better treat me for lunch later."

"Wah! Nani!? Doushitte!?"

"Just meet me at the park 12. Ok little girl?" he said as he walks away.

"Wahh..etto!"

"Ja! Polkadots!"

"Pol-ka-dot? Waah! Hentai!! Ah! Oh no! I'm gonna be late for work!! Gotta hurry!"

'Baka!' he thought.

In the cafe

She went inside the employee's room and change into her uniform. (For girls, their uniform will be a black polo top, black jazz pants, and a white apron that has pink ruffles at the sides. For boys, their uniform will be a black polo top and a blue jazz pants and a blue apron.) She fixes her hair with a high pony tail with her bangs down on her left side. Before she went to work, she decided to go to the manager's office and apologize.

Manager's Office

knock knock

"Ohayou, Meis-san!" sshe greeted him properly.

"Ahh, Mikan-chan Ohayou." He put the book that he was reading down and looked at her.

'God she is so damn beautiful' he thougght as he stood up and walks towards her.

"I just want to apologize for being late today. Suimasen." She bowed down to him.

'Damn! He is coming near me.' She thought while cursing silently.  
"Well, that's ok as long as it is you, Mi-kan-chan." He said while touching her hair.

"Ah, arigatou. Now if you'll excuse me, I will be working now." She pleaded.

'What a girl, tonight, you'll be all mine.' He thought and laughed evily.

Outside the office

"Damn that old pervert guy! If I can't stop myself I will end up beating him up with my alice!" she cursed while clenching her fist and a vein popping up on her head.

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan!" Miyuki said.

"Ahh, Ohayou Miyuki-chan" she said with a smile on her face.

"Let me guess, that old perverted man did it again?"

"Hai. And if he'll not stop I'm gonna kill him."

"How can you do that?"

"I have my own plan." She said as she smile evily.

"Ne, stop chatting now and let's get to work! There are many customers today." Muza said.

"Hai!" both of the girls said in unison.

Meanwhile

'Ahh...that damn polkadots! She is so damn gorgeous!' Natsume said as he lie down on one of the Sakura Tree near the river.

"Waaaaaah! It's Natsume-kun!" A random girl shouted. Suddenly, all of he girls look at him and were shouting, "Natsume-kun you're so hot!!" or "OMG! It's Natsume-kun!" or "Natsume-kun marry me!" or any stupid stuuffs that a fan girl would shout.

'Shit! And i thought this is the only place where I can be alone. Gotta run fast or else I'm gonna burn them all to death!' he thought as he run away with all the fan girls chaasing after him.

Natsume Hyuuga, 17 years old, a famous actor, cold but when he acts he puts emotions with it, hottie hot hottie! Raven hair and ruby eyes. He hass the alice of fire which he keeps secret about.

11:5o at the cafe

"All employees please go to my office now." He announced througgh the speakers.

"For the customers, please wait for a momment." He added.

At the manager's room

"Here's your pay for this month." Meis said as he handed each of them their own envelop.

"Arigatougouzaimasu!" they all said in unison and went away.

"Ahh, Mikan-chan please stay for a while." Meis commanded Mikan.

"Hai."

As soon as everybody's gone and all that is left in te room are Meis and Mikan, Meis went close Mikan and pinned her into the wall.

"You know, I've always like you ever since I hired you." He said flirtly.

"Gomen, but I never liked old perverted man like you." She smirked

"Playing hard to get is it?" he teased as he cupped her chin.

"So wanna play?" she made another smirk and let herself go.

"Sure."

"Get ready." She said flirtly as she pushed him in a wall.

"Are you ready?" she asked flirtly.

"Hai."

She then made fire come out from his clothes.

"Oh god! You really am burning hot baby!" he said

'Eiw!?' she thought.

"Hey wait a minute, why does it smells like fire?" he asked.

She went back as she points his sleeve burning.

"Want to put it out?" she asked.

"Hai Hai" he said as he tries to put it out but it is getting bigger and bigger.

She made ice came out from her palm and hit it on him.

"Want more? Fire or Ice?" she said while on her right palm is fire and on the ither is ice.

"Iie...gomen gomen" he said scaredly.

She walks away and looked back.

"Oh yeah, if you tell that to anyone else, I'm gonna burn you alive or kill you with my own hands, your choice."

"Hai..." he answered nervously.

"By the way I quit!" she said as she walks away.

"Ne, Mikan-chan what happened there?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh...nothing I just did what i want to do a long time ago." She replied with a smile.

She went to the employee's room and change her clothes, fix her things and went out.

"Oi, Mi-chi, where are you going?" Muza aked.

"I'm out. But first." She went to Miyuki and hug her then to Muza and to others to.

"Yo, what's this all about?" Muza asked.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" she said as tears fell down on her eyes.

"Nani? Where are you going?" Miyuki asked.

"I quit." She said as she went away.

"Sayonara!" she told them.

"Sayonara!" they replied.

Mikan's POV

Now, that I quit I better find a new job for me to surive. Good thing I got my pay before I leave. Bwahahaha. I won this time old man! grumble, grumble Waahh, I'm hungry. Then I looked at my watch. It's 12:4o pm already. Damn, i really am hungry since I just ate sandwich for breakfast. Shit! I totally forgot I'm gonna meet the pervert at the park. Waaaaaaah! I better hurry or who knows what will he do to me! So I ran as fast as I can to the park.

At the park (Normal POV)

Natsume stands under one of the Sakura tree, waiting for her.

'Damn, she's late. I'm gonna make her pay for this!!' he thought.

"Waaaaaah! Konichiwa. Suimasen, I'm late." She said as she smiled at him.

'Or not...God! she's cute.' He thought, (She is wearing a pink spaghetti top, a black mini skirt that is 6 inches high above her knee, black with pink straps doll shoes with knee high black and white stripes socks.) while a tint of pink on his face hiding his blush.

'Damn, he's hot.' She thought while blushing hard so she just looked down. (he's wearing a what he is wore earlier.)

(A/N: sorry if I suck at designing their clothes)

"Hey Polka, because you made me wait you're gonna pay for our lunch today!" Natsume said as she grab Mikan's hands.

"Chotto matte, Pervert! Since when did you decide on that?" she whined as she struggles to break free from his grip.

"Hurry polka, I'm hungry." He commanded.

She got no choice but to say yes to it so she gave up. "Hai hai, pervert."

At the restaurant

After they ordered their food silence enveloped them.

'Youkatta ne, I got my pay. Lucky! Wait why do I feel that someone is staring at me?' she thought as she scan around her.

'Make that almost everyone is giving me death glares, specially the girls.' She thought nervously.

'Baka' he thought then smirked.

"Ne, I already bumped into you and made me eat lunch with you and I still don't know your name?" Mikan sighed.

"Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga." He said coldly. 'What a baka,' he thought.

"Waaaaah! Natsume Hyuuga!?" she was surprised.

"Now, you know?"

"Iie, betsuni."

"dumbfolded Then why are you so surprised when you heard my name?"

"Are you the actor THE Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Hai." He said. 'Now she knows who I am.' He thought.

"light lits up above her head Got it! You're the one that Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Miyuki talks about!" then she smiled.

"Who?" he said coldly.

"Nandemonai, those were my friends. By the way I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hn."

'hmph. What a jerk.' She thought then she pouted.

'What a girl.' He thought then smirked.

"Excuse me, the food is now ready" the waiter said.

"Hai." Natsume replied.

The waiter placed their food on the table. Silence was between them two. Mikan is nervously eating her food because of all the glares that she got from the girls. Natsume on the other hand, is just eating normally while scretly looking at Mikan's. After they ate all their food, Mikan is ready to go. She stood up and got her bag. Natsume grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Nani?" Mikan asked him.

"You're gonna pay for this remember?" he said bluntly.

"Oh yeah right. Hehehe gomen." She went back to her seat and looked for the money in her bag and placed it on the table.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be going now." She said bowing to Natsume.

"Hn." He stood up following Mikan.

After few minutes of walking, Mikan is irrtated because of the glares that she got from Natsume's fan girls because Natsume is still following her.

"Oi, what do you want? Why do you keep on following me?" Mikan asked him angrily.

"It seems that you don't have a job do you?"

'Wait, how did he knew that?' she thought. "Yeah, so?"

"Come to my house tomorrow at 1 pm and don't be late polka." He gave her a card with his address and went away.

Flashback (Natsume's POV)

'Finally, I lost them. Damn those girls! I'm gonna burn them all someday. Hey even celebrities have the right to be alone for once in a while right?' I thought to myself. I saw a café right infront of me. Hey, since I'm here I shall get something to drink.

I sat on my table while drinking my vanilla frap as I saw a girl coming out from the manager's room. Isn't that the one that I bumped into a while ago? So this is the place where she works? I looked at her as she pleaded goodbye to her co-workers. So she quit? That means that she doesn't have a job now. Maybe she's the right person. I thought and made a smirk. After that, she went out the employee's room and there I remembered that I still have to see her at the park . Better hurry and I must come first before her.

So I went out the café and find a cab and went straight to the park.

Here she comes! Better act that I have been waiting for her here 4o minutes already. Good thing I'm an actor.

Somewhere where Mikan is (Normal POV)

Mikan was lost in her own world while walking in the streets, looking at the card that Natsume gave her. Then she sigh.

"I better head home now and think about all these." Mikan said to herself and run home.

At her house

'Better call ask them about these stuffs.' She thought.

He got the phone and called her friends to come over her house. After few minutes, her doorbell rang and it revealed her friends, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru.

"Konbanwa, Mi-chan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted.

"Konbanwa." She greeted back and let her guests to come in.

"So what's the big deal calling us here?" Hotaru asked.

"It's because an incident happened and I bumped into Natsume-san." She explained.

"Natsume-san?! Kyaaa!" Nonoko and Anna squelled.

"Shut up! Let the baka finish her story." Hotaru commanded them.

"And I quit in my job at the café because of that stupid perverted old man and now Natsume wants me to come to his house tomorrow at 1!" she finished.

"Kyaaa! You're so lucky Mi-chan!" Nonoko shouted.

"Aw, I want to come along! Onegai?" Anna begged.

"That's why I called you here to come with me tomorrow."

"And why would I need to come to?" Hotaru asked.

"Cause we are gonna go to Natsume-san's house!" Anna shouted.

"Hai!" Nonoko agreed.

"And because you're my bestfriend and if something bad happens you'll be there for me." Mikan begged.

"Fine. And Mikan your reason is not acceptable, I will come because I want to take pictures of Natsume and sell them to the fangirls at the Academy." Hotaru's eyes became money signs and everyone sweatdrop.

"So it's decided then, will be meeting here tomorrow at 12 pm and go to Natsume's house." Hotaru added.

"Hai!" everyone agreed.

"Well we'll be going now Mi-chan. Oyasumi."Nonoko said.

"Oyasumi." She pleaded.

"Ja ne!" they all pleaded back.

The next morning

_Baka_

_BAka_

_BAKa_

_BAKA_

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

She turned off her alarmed clock as she yawned. "Oh it's 11:oo already. I better get fix up." She said. She took a bath for about 3o minutes, get dress up, and ate breakfast. After doing all that, she turned her tv on as she waited for her friend arrival. After few minutes a knock was heard and it was them. She turned the tv off and went out.

**Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you like it**

**Yeah I know that I haven't finished the other two stories since a long LONG time ago.**

**Gomen Gomen!! Please don't kill me.**

**I'll try to finish this one. **

**And try get rid of my writer's block for the other two stories.**

**Gomen Gomen…**

**Review? :) Arigatou! :)**


	2. Entry 2: The contract

Entry #2:

The Contract

They are now ready to go. They called a cab and sat there quietly. Mikan who is at the back, beside the window, is nervous. Maybe this is the first time she will come into a guys house, well who knows. One more thing that is bugging her is that it is no ordinary man, it's, its Natsume Hyuuga, the famous actor in Japan. His appearance can never be compared to any other guy in Japan or not even any other guy in the world. Is he a god or something? Maybe, maybe not? I don't know or do I? (A/N: Ok this is getting weird; better get back to the story.) Anna and Nonoko who are beside Mikan at the back of the cab are laughing and giggling. They really are excited to go to Natsume-san's house ne? Hotaru who is on the front passenger's seat is thinking quite evilly on how to make more money/rabbits. After few minutes they are already there.

As they stood infront of Natsume's house, I mean mansion. Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan are amazed on what they saw, Hotaru on the other hand is not amazed, it seems like it is so normal to her. Hey she is an inventor after all, maybe her house is huge! At the right half of the golden gate, there is a letter N and on the other left half is a H.

'Natsume Hyuuga? I know I have heard of that name before. I just know I have.' Mikan thought as she continues to stare at the golden gate.

"Ne Mi-chan, what are you doing there?" Anna broke her thoughts.

"Mi-chan come on!" Nonoko added.

"Uh…Hai." Mikan replied.

Mikan press the button in the doorbell machine.

"Konnichiwa. Name please?" the machine spoke?

"Mikan Sakura."

"Please wait a moment…You can enter now Ms. Sakura. Natsume-sama is waiting at the living room."

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu."

After three minutes of walking they are now finally at the main house. (A/N: must be one huge mansion!) Mikan is the only one brave enough to knock at the door. (A/N:Actually they force her to knock at the door. Is knocking really that hard?)

She gave first a big sigh before knocking.

_Knock knock knock_

No one is getting the door so she knocks again. She gave a big sigh and looked down before knocking. Three knocks but the sound of it sounds a little strange. Anna and Nonoko are already praying at the back of Mikan while Hotaru continues to take pictures. Mikan on the other hand is now scared to look up, for she sense that something bad happened. She slowly looks up and saw Natsume standing there. His eyes are covered by his bangs while giving a twitching evil smile at her.

"Oi Natsume what took you so long?" A guy with blonde hair with a little wave at the end showed up.

"Sakura-san?" he asked pointing at the girl in front of her.

"Hai." She answered.

"Oh I see you have some companies please come in." he offered.

"Hai." She responded nervously while looking at Natsume who is now having a dark red aura behind him.

"Etto…is he gonna be ok?" Mikan asked pointing at Natsume.

"Hai. Don't worry about him. Come." He smiled at them and led them to the leaving room.

There are three more guys sitting at the couchtalking and laughing to each other. The guy with a blonde hair that accompanied the girls, cough to make the guys quiet.

"-ehem-ehem- We have some lovely visitors here."

"Tsk. Is this what you call lovely?" Natsume asked glaring at Mikan.

"Mou! What was that all about?" she pouted.

"He means that your ugly, baka." Hotaru added.

"Mou! Hotaru." Mikan pouted even more.

"Looks like Mikan likes Natsume, ne?" Anna said.

"Hai." Nonoko agreed.

"Looks like it." The guy beside him also agreed while the other three guys just sweat drop.

"Ne, stop it now and take first your sit." He added.

The girls sat just in front of the guys. And the guy who just accompanied them, is standing right beside the guy's couch. (A/N: wow blurry!)

"By the way, I'm Narumi. I'm their manager." The guy who is standing up introduced.

"Nogi Ruka." The guy with blonde hir and blue eyes said while looking at the girl in front of him.

"Imai Hotaru." Hotaru, who is sitting in front of Ruka followed.

"Kokoroyomi. But you can call me Koko for short." The boy with a spiky brown hair said while looking at the girl in front of him.

"Anna. Nice to meet you." She then smiled that made Koko blush.

"Nonoko." She then smiled at the guy in front of him.

"Ah…Tobita Yuu." He followed with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you all." She said with a smile that made Natsume blush a bit but hid it.

"Ne Natsume, why did you invite me in ere anyway?" she added.

'Wow, Natsume invited her?! That's a new record!!' the four guys thought the same.

Natsume stood up, opened the tv and the dvd, put a cd inside, and played it.

"Watch." He said, more like commanded them.

'Who wants to be Natsume's partner?' that's the title of the dvd.

"Hi, I'm Sodina. I want to be Natsume's partner because he is so HOT!" one girl said.

"Hi I'm Wyna. I want to be Natsume's partner because I just love him!! Waaaaah! Natsume-kun pick me!!" the other girl said.

"Hi I'm Kyouka. Oh Natsume is just so freakin' HOT!! He's so drop dead gorgeous." The other girl said.

"Kyaaaaa! Natsume-kun..Marry me please??" the other girl said without even saying her name.

All of them, except Natsume and Hotaru, are laughing nonstop like there's no tomorrow. After few seconds, Natsume can't control himself anymore then burst out laughing. Hotaru took pictures of them.

After few minutes they are already done watching the dvd but their laughing continued.

"Now you know why you are here?" Narumi said breaking their laugh.

"Iie." The girls said in unison.

"We have our new movie and it's called…" Ruka said.

"Actually we don't have a title for it yet but we already have the scripts." Narumi showed 4 booklets.

"So we are the leading men but we can't find the leading women." Yuu then pushed his glasses back up.

"Since you bumped Natsume and made him wait for about 4o minutes, this is your payment." Koko said with a big smile with that everybody was shocked.

'NANI!? How did he knew about that?' Natsume and Mikan both thought. Then Koko turned his head to Natsume and smiled.

"And maybe Natsume like her." Narumi whispered to the three guys who just nodded in agreement making the girls out of place.

"Just make your point will you?" Hotaru asked, a little annoyed.

"Because you owe me, you will become my leading girl. Got it? Baka?" Natsume said then walked out of the living room to his backyard, garden.

"And because there are three more guys left and there are three girls left, maybe we can pair you up then. Is it ok with you?" Narumi asked the girls that made Anna and Nonoko blush then nodded.

"As long as I get paid it's no problem." Hotaru said coldly that made everyone sweatdrop.

'And as long as Nogi will be my partner, it's fine.' She thought.

"So guys you alright with that idea?" narumi asked.

"Ah..sure." the three guys replied with a tint of pink in their cheeks.

"That settles then! I better get going now. Ja." Narumi pleaded.

As soon as Narumi left the room they all got aquiented with each other except Mikan. Yuu and Nonoko, Anna and Koko, Ruka and Hotaru, and Mikan stood up leaving them and went to the backyard garden. She saw a Sakura tree and sat under it.

A cat appeared at her side that made her shock.

"Ooh it's only a cat." She smiled and pick the cat up.

"Kawaiiiiiiiiiii!" she squelled while patting the cat.

With that, a boy who is sleeping at the branch of the Sakura Tree woke up. He glanced down and saw her with a cat on her lap. Then he once again closed his eyes with his thought, 'Baka.' and with a smirk on his face to complete his figure.

"You know kitty? I have a past and in there is the person that I love the most. Since then I always dreamt of him but I can never see his face. But what I remember is that he gave me this locket before that day ends. Whenever I'm lonely I just look at this locket and I'm happy again. Weird huh? But that's what I feel and you know what kitty? I believe that I will see him again. Though I don't know what he looks like, I believe that fate will bring us back together. Don't you agree?" Mikan narrated as she continues to pet her kitty.

"Meow." The kitty replied.

"I'll accept that as a yes." Mikan replied and smiled.

"Mi-chan, it's time to go now." Anna called her.

"Hai." She replied.

"Ja, neko." She released the kitty and ran to her friends inside.

As soon as she was out of sight, a guy jumped from the tree with a smile,no, more like an evil smile on his face.

"So…you remebered me, eh Mi-chi?" he then smirked.

"Byebye! Arigatougozaimasu Narumi-san, Koko, Yuu, and Ruka." Mikan bowed to them.

"Arigatou." Anna and Nonoko said in unison and bowed their heads while Hotaru just bowed hers.

"Ne Mikan-chan, they already agreed to be their leading lady and you're the only one left who doesn't have an answer. I'll be waiting until tomorrow." Narumi whispered.

"Hai." She replied.

"Then Ja ne." he pleaded.

"JA NE!" the guys, except Natsume shouted.

"Ja." The girls replied.

They called a cab and went home.

Nonoko is with Anna in her house. They were talking and giggling about Koko and Yuu all night until they fell asleep. Hotaru is in her lab developing the pictures she took from Natsume's mansion. Most of the pictures are of Ruka's stolen shots. When she develop these, she doubled the printing of Ruka's pictures so that she can have one and the other is for her to sell to his fanclubs. Mikan on the other hand is at her room, holding her locket, while gazing at the stars at her window pane. Her locket is a star shaped one and when you opened it there has a symbol of a questionmark that has a cross on it and has a wing on each side. On the other half of the locket is a Sakura petal that after those years, it has not yet wilt. Magic? Maybe.

"Stars, they're just so beautiful." Mikan stared at the starry sky, her eyes closed, holding her locket on her hand while the wind blows her auburn hair.

"I wish that I will meet him once again." Mikan wished on the bright red star.

After making that wish, she went to bed still holding her locket.

Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, and Koko are having a sleep over at Natsume's house. Night fell and still they are talking about the girls they met this morning, except Natsume who is sitting at his window pane staring at the starry sky. Minutes later the three deecided to play a game to enjoy themselves and to have an excuse to make Natsume join them. Natsume without hesitation joins them.

They played wrestling, psp, ps3, xbox, and many many more. 11:oo pm they all grew tired and went to bed. Natsume before going to sleep took out a box from his closet and opened it. A sweet music came as he opened the box and it revealed a handkerchief. He smiled miracolously and said to himself. "So she still remembers me then? Baka." Then he closed the box, put it back to his closet and went to bed.

-EnD-

**Gomene if it's short…**

**Thanks to all who review in my first chapter!! Arigatou!! –hugs-**

dbzgtfan2004

Duriansan

kairi-neko

animeaddict09  
KMAC 08

**Review? Arigatou in advance.**

**Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling.**

**:) xXiceyfireXx**

_Preview:_

_It was 8__ years ago when they first met. They were grade 3 back then, they were still innocent young kids but that was the first time they felt love. At first they thought that they are each other's worst enemy but at the end, everything went upside down._

_Entry #3: Past_


	3. Chapter 3: ruby meets brown

Hi! About the preview in my previous chapter, I need to change those cause they're just to young. And so I made them 10 years old here. Sorry and now I present to you chapter 3! :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! -cries-

Entry #3:

Past (part I: Ruby meets brown)

(grade 5)

_Fate is just to unpredictable. Fate plays tricks on you when you least expected it. Accept, thats the only thing you ca__n do. What will happen, happens._

Alice Gakuen; 2:oo pm; class 5-E; Homeroom time

President: Mikan Sakura

V. president: Hotaru Imai

Secretary: Sumire Shouda

"Quiet!" Mikan shouted at the class but they still continued into their own businesses.

-BOOM- "If the baka is talking just shut the hell up!" Hotaru said coldly at the shocked class. (A/N: So since then Hotaru really is that cold ne?)

"Arigatou Hotaru-chan. Tomorrow as we all know, we will have some visitors so..." Mikan was cut by Sumire who suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"They're all from an all boy's school so better not mess things up you got that? Or else I'll be the one who will be embarassed." She said glaring at the class.

-BAKA- "You're the one who always starting the mess around here." Hotaru said.

"So...as for our contribution some of us will have to dance." Mikan continued.

"EEEEEEEEEH!?" the whole class except Hotaru and Sumire was surprised.

"Nande? We have the best dancers in our batch so what's the problem? They're gonna be the one to repreaent our class...specially me! –laughs evilly-" Sumire replied.

"Just shut up. Permy." Hotaru said quite annoyed.

"Etto...if that's ok with c?" Mikan asked.

"Just leave it to us!" the four said in unison as they stood up.

"That settles then. Dismissed." Hotaru ended.

"Hai!" the class replied in unison.

All was gone except Hotaru and Mikan. Silence enveloped the whole classroom.

"Baka I'm going home." Hotaru said as she watch Mikan fixing her things.

"Hai. Just go on and I'll be going home in just a little while." Mikan replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"hai. Don't worry about me."

"Ja."

" Ja ne."

Now, all that is left inside the classroom is Mikan. Mikan Sakura, is one of the top students in the school. (A/N: Hard to believe? Yeah, but I like it better. –pouts-) Actually she ranks 2 within her batch, next to Hotaru-chan of course. She is also beautiful especially that auburn hair of hers is the one that brings out her chocolate brown eyes. Since she was grade 1 she has always been the class' president. She gets to keep all the hard job and the hardest part is that when something bad happens to the class, Mikan always tries her best to cover it all up and always ends up takinng the blame all to herself. What a brave president!

Seems so hard? Don't worry, Hotaru always got Mikan's back. Since like the start of time they have been bestfriends. It's already a fact that Hotaru is the school's ice queen but behind that name of hers lies a soft, sensitive, and caring Hotaru but Mikan is the first one who notice those things. She thinks that Mikan is the only one who can see that side of her, but like I said, fate always plays a trick on you.

Few hours later, she woke up from her sleep. She looks at her clock and find out that its already 5:oo pm. She took her bag and went out her classroom. She is the only one left in the school so everywherre she goes she ferls peace and silence. She went out of the school and ready to go home but as she saw that the sun is setting down, she took a detour to the riverbank to watch the sun setting.

When she got there something or rather someone caught her eye. A boy with a raven hair in his school uniform and a manga is covering his face as he sleeps through out the afternoon. Mikan decided to sit beside the boy. She walks towards him silently to not make him awake. As the sun is setting she just watched it with the wind passes her making her auburn hair flow. The boy sense someone is near him that made him awake.

"Oi who are you and what are you doing here?" the boy asked Mikan with a little irritation at his voice.

"Isn't it great to watch the sunset?" she said then smiled at him ignoring his question.

"Hn." He replied that made him feel to look at the setting sun with her.

At that time, 5:oo pm, at the riverbank, they felt peace, and silence. It's like they already know each other for a long time that they didn't bother each others company since this is the first time they met. As the sun is setting a certain feeling of security and happiness is starting to develop among themselves but neither of them notice it.

Night fell, stars are starting to show up from the heavens, and the moon is now saying hello to them. Mikan stood up stretching her arms high.

"Well then, thanks for staying here with me and sorry for waking you up. Ja." She pleaded and went away.

"Hn. It's not like I have a choice right?" the boy who is still sitting on the grass said to himself.

* * *

"Tadaima." Mikan said as she took her shoes off and went straight to the living room.

"Ahh...Mikan-chan. Welcome back." Her father greeted and hugged her.

"tousan doko okaasan?" Mikan asked.

"At the kitchen." He replied.

"Okaasan!!" Mikan shouted and hugged her mom.

"Mikan-chan why are you so happy? Did something happened?" she asked.

"Betsuni...I really am just happy." Then she smiled at her mother.

"Ok...call your father and will be eating soon." Her mother commanded.

As soon they are all in the dining table and the food is ready they started eating.

"ITADAKIMASU."

* * *

"Tadaima." Natsume shouted as soon as he removed his shoes.

"Onii-chan! Welcome home." Aoi, her little sister greeted him.

"Aoi." He patted on Aoi's head and went up to his room.

Half way they there his mom shouted. "Natsume-kun want to eat?"

"Iie." He replied.

He really was cold ever since, except to his little sister. Behind that side of him is a Natsume that is lost in the darkness. The real Natsume never really found light. Yeah, he sure was young but for him he never did felt happiness. Many admirers and fan girls confess to him but he refused them all. Though they always shout to him that they love him, he never really did feel love from them. He is waiting for a certain someone to realease him from the darkness that was enveloping him. Then that's the only time where he will only ffeel love, and be loved.

He closed the door and change his clothes. That night he didn't feel hungry. Maybe because of the girl that he just saw earlier that makes him feel happy, confuse, and irritated all at the same time. He sat on his window pane and looked at the starry sky. The girl he saw earlier is still on his mind. Her image is drawn perfectly on his mind. Her auburn hair, chocolate eyes, her smile and her uniform to match it all up.

On the other hand at that same time, Mikan is also staring at the starry sky and the boy she saw earlier is on her mind. His perfect figure is drawn perfectly on her mind. His raven hair, his ruby eyes, and that infamous smirk on his face.

Looking at the stars hanging above the heavens, at the window pane, each other's image is stuck on their head as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Scene 2: Destiny? (The next day...)

_Destiny...what really is destiny? I always hear that word coming out from Neji's mouth but I never did know what is the meaninng of that word. Is it something you can do on your own? Or is it something that will come unexpectedly? Is it what you call chances? I don't know..._

Six am in the morning and Mikan is already awake. Excited perhaps. It's aroud 7 when she already reached the school. As expected, when she opened the door to her classroom no one is there.

"-sigh- Maybe it's better for me to be late than to be early. It's so boring and there is no boy aroun to make fun of." Mikan said as she alked out of the classroom and went to wherever her feet brings her.

Few minutes of walking, she got tired and decided to rest for a while in that place, gym. After a while she notice that there's a basketball lying on the corner, she picked it up and tried to make a basket. Lucky, it got in. She found fun just by shooting. Unknown to her, there is also a person inside the gym and that she is not alone.

She ran while dribbling the ball and then...-trip-. She expect to hit the hard, cold ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of ruby eyes looking at her. Ruby meets brown. "Oi iichigo, how long are you planning to be carried. You're heavy you know that?" the boy said. By the way, he is carrying her bride style.

"Ah...-she jumped out from his hands- suimasen." She bowed down.

"Iichigo? Nani!? That's my…-veins popping out- HENTAI!!" she shouted

"Hn. Ja" He said as he walks away.

'Iichigo? Childish…' he thought.

'That perverted freak. Looking at my underware. Hmph. Etto..his arms are strong and warm. Waaaah! It's almost time and I still have to do some preparations!" she shouted and ran away.

* * *

Class 5-E

"O_-pant-_ha_-pant-_you_-pant-_ minna_-pant-_-san." She greeted the class.

"Ohayou Sakura-san." Some greeted her.

"Ohayou Mi-chan." Her friends greeted her.

"Oi baka move your blocking the way." Hotaru said outside the classroom.

"Wah! Hotaru-chan!" Mikan shouted, trying to hug Hotaru. As expected…

**Baka Baka Baka** Mikan flew to the end of the classroom making a big dent. Boys hurriedly came over her as well as her friens, except Hotaru of course.

"Hotaru. You meanie!" She pouted.

"Oi don't you have something you have to do?" she replied.

"Ah…oh yeah! It's almost time and I still need to decorate the classroom!"

"Don't worry Mi-chan, it's already been take care of." Anna said holding her shoulders as Mikan calms down.

"-looks around the classroom- Sugoi! Arigatou minna-san." She thanked her classmates and flashed them a big smile.

"Baka if you can't handle things on your own, you can always ask for help you know?" **Sumire** said.

"Arigatou permy."

"I told you don't call me Permy!" She hits Mikan on the head.

"Itai! Oh yeah before I forget is the dance ready?"

"Yep!" Yuki replied.

"Now, we are ready!" Mikan shouted.

"Oh!" the class cheered.

"Minna-san these are our visitors please welcomr them." Their teacher announced as 5 boys came in.

Girls shouted and form heart shapes in their eyes, except Mikan and Hotaru. Mikan is looking at the window thinking about the guy he saw earlier and the guy that he saw yesterday.

"Would you care to introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked.

Mikan finally returned to Earth. When she looked at the guests, one boy made her shock.

"HENTAI!?" she shouted while pointing at her.

-EnD-

* * *

To all those who reviewed I really do appreciate those!! I love you guys!!

dominiqueanne- Arigatou for reading my fic c:

sakurapetal246- You really liked it!? Wahh...arigatou!! may I call you saku-chan?

StarAngel02-Arigatou! :)

Duriansan-Really? I liked that symbol too since I was a kid but I forgot where I saw it...hehehe

KMAC 08- Arigatou! Thanks for adding me up...c:

REVIEW? ARIGATOU IN ADVANCE...

Chapter 4: Past (Part II: Tragedies)

_Just when you thought everything goes fine, everything goes just the way you like it, Fate makes a move and put a twist in your life. A twist that can cause you your everything. Don't worry this is just the start because destiny has not yet shows himself. Does that mean that destiny will be your savior? Not destiny but what destiny brings you is your savior._

Blurry? Hehehe gomen. :)


	4. Chapter 4: tragedies

A/N: By the way the school where the guests come from are from Gakuen Alice, Shibuya. I know that it doesn't exist but pretend it does ne? Arigatou

Entry 4

Past (part II: tragedies)

"HENTAI!?" Mikan shouted.

"Oi polka!" the boy with a raven hair said.

"You know each other?" the class shouted in surprise, even Hotaru and also the guests.

"Sugoi...ne?" the teacher exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Ahh...iie iie...it's just that he looks like someone I know." She replied.

'If I told them that I know this guy, surely I will be the one to take care of him.' She thought.

"Hai. We know each other. Right, polka?" the boy with raven hair said.

"Oohh..." the teacher replied in great amazement while the class starts to murmur.

"Ok ok. Be quiet now and let them introduce themselves so we can start now, ne?" the teacher asked.

"Hai." The class replied in unison.

The guests start to introduce themselves while Mikan receives death glares from some girls. As soon as they are finished introducing themselves, the teacher went away for the class to interact with them.

* * *

Interaction...

The guests were all boys but only two of them caught almost all of the girls' heart. One of them was the one who told everyone that Mikan and he knew each other. He is quite tall, has raven hair, and has ruby eyes. Of course he is none other than Natsume Hyuuga. The other boy has blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes whose name is, Ruka Nogi. Natsume just stood there ignoring the fan girls but he was glaring at Mikan who is by the way with Hotaru that are being surrounded by their fan boys. Ruka just stood there blushing at the compliments they give him.

Mikan and Hotaru are at the back of their classroom, the boys who doesn't care about this stupid interaction surrounded her. Mikan cares nothing about his fan boys so as Hotaru. Mikan just sat there looking at her classmates having fun, especially the ones who are with Natsume. Hotaru took some pictures of the two thinking that it will sell big.

After an hour, the bell rang signalling them that it is already recess time. Everyone, except Mikan and Hotaru, ran outside.

"Baka, do you really know that Hyuuga boy?" Hotaru asked.

"-sigh- Hai."

"Interesting, so when and where did you met him?"

"Just this morning at the gym. I fell down then he caught me."

"Is that really all?"

"Hai, demo his face just looks familiar like I have seen him somewhere."

"Hn."

"Hotaru-chan, are you hungry? Let's eat now!"

"...-push one of the buttons of the remote control-"

"Hai, Hotaru-sama?" the robot who suddenly appeared asked.

"Crab" Hotaru replied.

"Cho-co-late!!" Mikan ordered.

"Hai, please wait for a moment."

After 10 seconds...

"Crabs for Hotaru-sama and chocolate for Mikan-sama."

"Arigatou! Itadakimasu." Mikan said eating her chocolate.

"-pushes the button, robot disappear- Itadakimasu." Hotaru said eating the crab.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the girls outside screamed.

"Hotaru-chan, let's see what's happening outside." Mikan said still eating her chocolate.

"Hn." Hotaru said wiping the some dirt in her face. (she already finished her crab)

* * *

Outside...

Mikan, who is holding her chocolate at her hand stood at the corridor, shocked on what was happening. Hotaru just stood there preventing her laughter.

"Waaaah! Natsume!" all the girls screamed while chasing the running Natsume. Even the girls from other class and grade level came to join the chase for Natsume. Mikan can't stop her laughter so she burst out laughing while rolling down on the floor.

"Oi Nogi. What's your alice?" Hotaru asked Ruka.

"Ano…mine is animal pheromone." He answered

"So Hyuuga is?"

"Fire."

"Then why did that baka just burn all of her fan girls?" Mikan, who is now back to normal, ask.

"Well he did try but someone blocked him."

"Well, who will block him?" Mikan asked.

"Baka, it's you. You have the nullifying alice right?" Hotaru said.

"Oh yeah…hehehe gomen." She said in great amazement and with that Ruka sweat drop.

(A/N: If you are wondering why Natsume didn't use his alice to burn the fan girls while he is running? Well I based this story from my secret thingy and since that boy doesn't have an alice, I decided not to let Natsume use his alice either. Gomen gomen!!)

* * *

The bell rang. The bell really saved Natsume this time, who was tired from running around the school ground. As for everybody else, they all went inside the classroom. Few hours passed they are still not finish playing games, or rather they are not yet tired. Mikan played some games too just because Natsume dared her too and this is where they can proof who is stronger, Mikan or Natsume? (A/N: OOCNESS!! O.O) And then it came, the bell. Lunch time!!

The guests need to stay behind with the class officers too, specifically Mikan, Hotaru, and Sumire.

"Bwahahaha…I can be with my Natsume and Ruka this lunch time and you can't" Sumire said to her classmates, who obviously are jealous.

"Remind me why does she need to be here?" Mikan asked as she glared at Sumire.

"Because she is one of the class officers and since I have greater power than her, I can kill her." Hotaru replied holding one of her inventions.

"Ahh…Hotaru-chan it's against the rule to kill someone without any permission." Mikan said.

"Just you wait Shouda, I'm going to kill you soon." Hotaru said as her eyes twitched at Sumire who is flirting with the boys.

"Ok. Better get this started or else this will end up into something bad." Mikan said forcing a smile.

"Oi polka, why did you call us for?" Natsume asked.

"For you information Mr. Pervert-who-doesn't-use-his-alice-while-he-was-chasing-by-girls, I called you because of the presentation later on."

"And as you are informed from your school, you must perform on stage later on. So what's it that you are gonna do?" Hotaru asked.

"We're gonna rock the house!" one of them shouted.

"Yeah!" all of them, except Natsume, shouted.

"So I'm guessing you're gonna play in a band?" Mikan asked.

"Isn't it obvious, baka?" Natsume replied.

Because of great anger, humiliation, and frustration, Mikan can't stop herself and ready to punch Natsume. Lucky Hotaru is there to calm her down. As the boys sweat drop and went away, followed by Sumire who is following them.

* * *

Presentation time (backstage)…

Each class has their own room backstage for them to prepare their presentation, so as their guests who will perform.

Class 5-E and guests' room…

"Krad, Ice, Yuki, and Ame, are you ready to perform?" Mikan asked.

"Hai." They all said.

"Ok. So you are on in 3 minutes. And I better deal with this one first." Mikan said turning at her "guests".

"Oi guys are you ready?" she asked them.

"Hai!" they shouted, except Natsume, as they put up their instruments.

"5-E you're up next." A boy came and said.

"Hai." They replied.

"So good luck then ne?" Mikan said before they go.

"And now to perform a dance number, 5-E with their song, Low!" the MC said. Everybody cheered. Few seconds later, Mikan came at the side stage to watch them perform their break dance number. Behind her were her guests.

"Polka, bet you can't do that." Natsume teased Mikan.

"Oh yeah, then bring it on." Mikan said as she snapped her fingers making her clothes changed into a hoodie and pants with rubber shoes and a black cap.

Yuki signaled her to enter the stage now. "Don't ever dare me to something I'm good at Hyuuga." She said before entering the stage with blackflips as her entrance. Then the cheers became to grow larger. A minute or so they are already done and it's their turn now.

"Bet you can't beat that?" Mikan teased Natsume.

"Don't ever dare me to do something I'm good at Sakura." He replied as they enter the stage.

(A/N: wow déjà vu!)

"And now 5-E's guests gonna play a song, Mr. Brightside!" the MC introduced as the crowd cheered.

Natsume- vocalist

Ruka- base guitar and vocalist

Guy #1: electric guitar

Guy #2: piano

Guy #3: drums

-Mr. Brightside-

The Killers

Natsume: Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Ruka: Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking the drag

Natsume: Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now

Ruka: Let me go  
And I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Natsume: Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullaby  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
I'm Mr. Brightside

Natsume: Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Ruka: Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking the drag

Natsume: Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now

Ruka: Let me go  
And I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Natsume: Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullaby  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
I'm Mr. Brightside

Natsume: I never, I never, I never, I never

(A/N: if you are wondering how did the instruments appear? A guy with an alice of appearing things helped them. Note: he is one of the 5-E's guests.)

* * *

After the performance…

As soon as the performance ended, everybody left and Mikan and Natsume were the only ones left. How did it happen? I don't know either. Sorry if it's so blurry…gomenasai! Demo, don't you like it? Natsume and Mikan are walking together, going home? OOc? yeah..hehehe

"Not bad Hyuuga. But the crowd's cheer is more louder when I appeared." Mikan said.

"Hn. I'll just take that as a compliment." Natsume replied.

"Tsk. You really are no fun at all."

"Hn. Whatever polka."

"I don't even know why do girls like you. I mean you are so cold."

"And I don't know why guys like you. You have such a bad taste in underwear."

"Hentai. And besides they can't resist my beauty."

"Is that what you call beauty? Tsk. Maybe they are blind."

"Hmph. And what do you think they see in you?"

"I'm irresistible. That's why." (A/N: OOCness much?)

"You really are so full of yourself. Well I better go now, Ja ne." Mikan pleaded and went away.

Natsume stood there, watching her running figure as she was gone. Then a snow fell into his hands.

"Yuki…" he uttered and walks away. (A/N: Yuki in Japanese means snow.)

Just when you know everything is fine, everything goes the way as you wish it were, fate puts a twist in it. Pain and suffering, that's the twist that everybody must undergo. But don't worry; destiny has not yet made its move. Does that mean that destiny is my savior? No, but the person that destiny will bring you is.

8:oo pm; Sakura Park…

It's a cold night, snow continues to fall down. A girl sits alone in the swing at the park. Suddenly a boy passed by and noticed her. Every step he made, her crying grew louder and louder. Finally he reached her. For him she looks familiar.

"Mikan?" he asked. She looked up, he saw her puffy red eyes and her clothes, are somewhat torn apart that revealed some of her bruises. Then she looked down again and continued to cry.

"Mikan, what happened." He asked.

"Betsuni…" she replied

"What do you mean nothing? You can't be crying without any reason." Then he sat at the empty swing next to her.

"Like I told you, it's nothing."

"Just tell me, I'll listen."

"Natsume, what will you do if the person you loved the most is killed in front of you?"

"I'm gonna kill him that's for sure. So who is this person that died?"

"My parents…they were killed in front of me." She said looking at him, her tears continued to fall down.

"I saw it, a guy with a black cape and he has black hair, he killed my parents and he almost kills me." He went to her and hugs her from behind. She startled.

"Natsume, I know that you hate me and it has only just today that we've met, demo I really am just afraid. Afraid to die! Afraid to love again because when they are gone, it is just too painful to handle." She continued.

"I'm right here, Mikan. I'll be right here." He tightened his hug. Her tears never did stop to fall down.

He went in front of her and wiped her tears, held her hand and said. "Mikan, I know how painful it to lose your parents. But this is just what fate brings you, all you have to do is to accept these things and be strong to pass them. And because of this –he unlock the locket that was hanging on his neck- you'll always remember that I'll be here to protect you." He hand her his locket.

"Arigatou, Natsume—" she collapse as soon as she held his locket but Natsume caught her.

"Mikan, oi Mikan!" he shouted waking her up and touched her forehead just to be sure.

"Damn, she caught a fever. What the hell should I do?" Natsume panicked as she carries Mikan bride style. He saw a Sakura tree just near them and laid Mikan down.

"With this snow, I don't know what should I do specially that she has bruises." He said.

He ripped the bottom part of his shirt and wrapped it around her wound and then her cell phone fell on the ground. He picked it up and called Hotaru that is on her contact to know where her house is to bring Mikan to her. Hotaru replied with her address and as soon as he got it he took off his jacket and placed it on Mikan and carried her on his back to Hotaru's house.

_There is no coincidence in this world, there is only destiny. (Tsubasa reservoir chronicles) When Natsume pass by the park is not a coincidence but he is the one who is destined to comfort her that time. Destiny is a part of life where you will find someone that can change your life. It's like a one life chance that you can't miss 'cause if you do, you might not get another chance like this again. Or that's what I believed in._

* * *

Mikan's POV (present)

Then when I woke up I already was inside Hotaru's room. She told me everything that has happened. Months later she helped me found an apartment to live in and this is it. My own apartment! But then, I still can't remember who is that guy whom I met when I was in grade 5 but what I do know is that he told me that because of this locket he will always protect me.

Then I went to my bed and with my locket in my hands, I fell asleep.

-EnD-

* * *

Well that's about it for this chapter! Hope you like it. And if you are confused why Mikan, Hotaru, and Sumire are the only ones in this class is because the others are in class 5-B except for Koko and Yuu. Oh yeah if you are confused, don't hesitate to ask me. I really get confused to with myself sometimes, hehehe. Don't worry I won't bite you. I'll just eat you! –munch munch munch- ok I'm only kidding. I'm a good girl, promise! C:

Tnx to all those who reviewed! I really love you guys!! -cries-

'-MiNi-RAi-' – ooooh! You notice it! Hehehe I love that game. C:

midnight-attraction – tnx c: aww..we have the same smiley C:

Sakura-hime246- saku-chan!! C: arigatou!!

dominiqueanne- tnx C:

chinesecutie07- tnx C:

BlackRain105- you ok now? If you are still confused just ask me ne? c:

kairi-neko- are you really surprised that Mikan is the president? If yes then yehey my surprise works!! C:

Duriansan- I do think that this is also an emo chapter…gomene but the next chapter isn't going to be an emo! Promise c:

_Preview of chapter 5_

"_Natsume is the Natsume from before?"_

"_Baka."_

"_Oi Naru why are you here?"_

"_Don't you worry, I'll just be your homeroom teacher."_

"_NANI!? Isnt it enough that you are already my dad and my maneger!?"_

_Narumi dad!? Who is the mom!?_

_Ps._

_I'm going to add character profile and maybe some of their backgrounds on the nxt chapter do ypou wont be confused, ne?_

_Tnx for reading this chapter...hope I can update soon...review? arigatou!! C:_


	5. Chapter 5: first day high!

Entry 5: First day High!

Mikan's POV

I woke up around 6:00 am. Hey, hey! It's a new record! I don't have anything to do this morning so I don't need to wake up this early. Anyway, I'll just sleep at school, at least it will be air conditioned. I took a bath and fixed my things then I ran off to school. As I was walking, I saw Krad.

"Yo, Krad!" I said tapping her shoulders.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan."

"Ooh, what's that you're reading?"

"Nah I was just looking at this." She said pointing at the pictures of boys with their profile written on it.

"Oro?"

"It's the list of Japan's top 20 hottest guys."

"Ooh, so who's the hottest?"

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Na-Natsume Hyuuga!?" I said grabbing the magazine from her.

"Hai. Do you remember him?"

"Oro?"

"You know when we were in grade 5. He was one of our visitors."

"He was?"

"Yep! So as Ruka Nogi."

"Ru-ruka too?"

"Hai. You can have it if you want, I'm done reading it."

"You sure?"

"Hai, and if someone sees me holding that magazine they'll just be making a fuzz about it. So I'll just give it to you and take the responsibility. Ja." She said then went to her classroom.

"Res-pon-si-bi-li-ty?" I thought then walked towards my classroom.

I placed my bag at the side of my table, took a sit, and start to read the magazine. I look at the poll and start to read it from the very beginning. As I look at it I feel like I'm in love with each of them. (except Yuu-kun who is on the 15th spot Koko-kun who is at the 10th spot, well I just don't think that they are hot but cute is acceptable).They're hot and their six pack abs is loooove!! :3

Then I came to the no. 3 hottest guy and on the next page is the top 2. Before I flipped to the next page, my heart was like pounding and I don't know why. It feels like it just flows with the atmosphere. Wait, why do I feel that? I'm the only one here right? I look around me just to be sure. I was surprise when I saw that everyone is surrounding me! They all look like tense or something?

"Nani what are you all doing here?" I ask them.

"Shut up and just turn it to the next page." They all replied to me.

Wow! They sure are stronger than me. Slowly while I'm flipping it to the next page I can feel that their hearts are like pounding like there will be no tomorrow. Anyway, as soon as I flipped it to the next page, everyone, except me of course, shouted.

"I knew it! Natsume and Ruka can make it!" Some shouted.

"Ruka is so hoooooot!!" All Ruka fans shouted.

"Natsume is so hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!" And that's when everyone fought.

"Iie, Ruka is hotter." Some of Ruka's fans started.

"Yada! Natsume-kun is hotter!" They argued.

"Both of them are hot!" Some cut.

And that's the start of their debate and some are already throwing things around the classroom. So this is what she meant by responsibility. Oh well, I'm going out for a while. Then I stood up when suddenly…

_**BAKERO**_

That's the sound I heard before all of them lay down on the floor. I looked at the door and found Hotaru. I skipped at their bodies and went to Hotaru.

(Bakero bazooka. It's specially made for stupid people like them who won't shut up.)

"Hotaruu!!" I squealed.

"Don't come near me or else." She said pointing me her infamous baka gun.

"Taku…" I said pouting.

"Oi, what are they shouting and fighting for?"

"It's about this." I said showing her the magazine.

"You're the class president and you're not doing anything?"

"Ne ne Hotaru, Krad said that this Natsume and the Natsume that we saw before is the same."

"Baka, of course they are."

"Nani? Natsume is the Natsume from before?"

'_I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM ALL THIS TIME?' _I thought.

"Baka…hahahaha…poor poor Mikan." Sumire said with a big lump on her head.

"Permy, what a big lump you have." I said touching her lump.

"Itai. Yamette!" She complaint and I quickly took off my hands.

"Oi what do you mean poor me?"

"Cause you can't remember the times when we first saw Natsume-sama, ne?"

"Hai!" Her "minions" answered.

"Really? You saw Natsume back then?" One girl asks then the others followed.

"When? When?"

"Hontou ni!!"

"What does he looks like?"

"Sugoi! Tell us!"

And many more questions followed and all of them are already surrounding Permy. Obviously, Permy boasted out and started to talk and talk and talk. I just crawl out and went to Hotaru.

"Ne Hotaru, do you think I should accept the offer of Narumi-san to be Natsume's leading lady?" I ask.

"You don't have a job right, so might as well accept it."

"Eh, you're right."

"Of course I am."

"Eh, what are you guys talking about?" Anna suddenly appeared.

"Oi." I greeted them.

"Mi-chan." They greeted back.

"Have you already read the poll on Japan's top 20 hottest guys?"

"Yeah and Natsume is the top 1." Nonoko replied.

"But I think Koko-kun is hot

"Ah, the bell will ring soon better go back." Hotaru said while going back to her sit.

"Hai." The three of us replied.

Few seconds later the bell rang. Everybody then went back to their sit and waited for the teacher.

"Here comes sensei!" One boy shouted.

"Ohayou!" Misaki-sensei greeted us.

"Ohayou!" We replied back.

"We have a new teacher and some new students today." He announced that made the class noisy.

"Quiet please and welcome Narumi-sensei." He introduced.

"NARUMI-SAN?" Anna, Nonoko, and I shouted in great surprise.

"Oi, Mikan-chan, Anna-chan, and Nonoko-chan." He replied back with a great smile.

"Now for our new students."

The first one has spiky brown hair, wait I know you. _'KOKORO YOME!'_ I thought.

"Kokoro Yome." He said.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's Koko-kun! He's so kawaii!" Koko's fan girls shouted. He then smiled at someone. I looked at that someone and it's Anna! Aww kawaii!

Then another one came in. He ha blonde hair and he' wearing glasses. _'TOBITA!?'_ I thought.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! It's Yuu-kun." Yuu's fan girls shouted and made their eyes, heart-shaped.

Yep, it's Yuu. Then he waved his hand (after introducing himself) at Nonoko who is right in front of me who is also waving her hand. Wait, if Yuu and Koko are here, don't tell me Ruka is here too? Another one came in he also has blonde hair and his sapphire blue eyes made all the girls scream their hearts out (except me, Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru of course) and shouting "Kyaa! Ruka-pyon!" while some are already melting.

"Ruka Nogi, nice to meet you all." He said smiling and only keeping his gaze on certain someone. I looked into his eye and followed it to find that, "that" person is, HOTARU? I smiled then I looked at him who is now blushing. Am I the only one noticing all of these? I looked around and all of the girls are drooling over them. Anna keep on smiling at Koko, Nonoko looks like day dreaming about Yuu, and Hotaru is taking their pictures for sale. While some of the boys are angry at them for "stealing" their girlfriend or just jealous. While some are looking at me with their sadist mask on. EIW!

Then the girls shouted, "Natsume-kun, Natsume-kun!" that broke my observations. Before I look at the front I prayed, "Kami-sama please tell me that was my imagination, onegai, onegai, ONEGAI!" I open my right eye and look at the last person who is standing in front. Damn, it's not my imagination! I bang my head on my table while cursing silently.

"SAKURA-SAN!" Misaki-sensei shouted that made me stood up.

"Ha-hai?" I ask. Why I everyone laughing at me? And why the hell I he smirking about?

"Since you are our class president, you will be partnered with Natsume-kun." With that, everyone shouted in great surprise. As if I like it. Well I hate it but why couldn't I react?

"Sakura-san, is it clear?" Misaki-sensei asked that made me go back to my senses.

"Ha-hai, demo, how about Hotaru-chan?" I should ask because she is my "previous" partner after all.

"Hotaru-chan, you'll be partnered with Nogi."

"Hai." She answered and then Yen sign came out from her eyes while Ruka blushed. After that, we both sat down.

"Koko-san, you'll be partnered with Shouda."

"Hai!" Permy answered in great enthusiasm. Oh did I mention that she is the president of the Natsume-and-Ruka's fan club and a member of Yuu-and-Koko's fan club? Well now I'm saying it, she is!

"Ano…sensei can I pick my own partner?" Koko ask.

"Doushitte?"

"I don't like her." He said that made everybody laughed. Permy on the other hand is crying.

"Sure." Sensei replied.

"Anna-chan."

"Ha-hai?" she answered.

"This is your new partner, Koko-kun." Sensei instructed.

"Hai."

"As for Nonoko, Yuu will be your new partner."

"Hai!" She answered with a smile that made Yuu blush.

Looks like everybody is happy, except for Permy. Why do I feel like this has turned into a graveyard? Hey why is everybody crying? Is it because of the new partners? But Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka, and Hotaru are happy. Is Natsume happy about this? What are you thinking! Of course he is not and so do I, right?

"Sakura-san, take care of your class. Today is free day for all of you." Misaki-sensei said before going away. After that, everybody, except the four of us, began crowding the new students and ask them some stupid questions. I went to Hotaru to talk with her. Nonoko and Anna are also going this way.

"Ne, what will you do if your worst enemy is the person you are in love with?" I ask.

"Eeh? You are in love?" Anna and Nonoko both ask.

"Iie…I just ask it. Demo…" I said while blushing? I don't know. I haven't blush before!

"Mi-chan is in love!!" Nonoko cheered.  
"O-me-de-tou!" Anna congratulated me.

"I told you I'm not in love!!"

"How about the person you keep on telling us that you met when you we were grade 5? You told us that you are in love with him right?" Hotaru cornered me.

"Hai."

"But you just said that you are not in love!" Anna ask.

"Hai!" I confirmed.

"You're confusing me! What's the real answer!!" Nonoko shouted.

"I WAS in love with the boy that I met when we were grade 5. But now that I know that Hyuuga is that person, I am not in love with him anymore. Get it?" I said.

"Natsume-kun is that person?" Anna said in excitement.

"The person who gave you that locket?" Nonoko ask.

"Hai and hai." I confirmed.

"So that means you are in love with Hyuuga!" Hotaru suddenly said.

"I just told you, I am not!" I shouted.

"Love is not that simple. It's not something that you can easily ignore. If you fall in love, you do. Hating someone doesn't always make them hate you back. You'll never know, it may lead to something ironic like falling in love with that person." Hotaru said then gazed at Ruka and a tint of pink appeared at her cheeks.

"Aww Hotaru, is sweet!" The twins said.

'_Am I the only one who noticed that? Oh well, I'll keep it as a secret.'_ I thought then stood up.

I walk to the front and brought out my pellet gun. I fired it and luckily, I caught everyone's attention but someone was hit by my pellet.

"Gomene whoever you are that was hit by my gun." I apologize.

"It's ok." Someone answered.

"Recess time so go out!" I announced. Looks like nobody heard me and still continued to bug the new students. I have no other choice but to pull another one.

"I said go out!" I shouted once again. This time they all get went out, quietly, leaving me, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and the new "hottie" students inside the classroom.

I hid my gun and went to where they all are.

"I didn't know you were the class president." Yuu ask me and I answered with a laugh.

"What's your alice by the way?" Nonoko asks them.

"Illusions." Yuu answered.

"I can read minds." Koko said raising his hand.

"Fire." Natsume said. He just answered right? It's not like him to answer, right? Shit, why am I thinking of that jerk?

"Ne, what's yours Ruka-pyon?" I ask so that I will get that jerk out of my mind.

"Animal pheromone." Koko answered for him. Then he started to run to catch Koko.

"Let's eat!" Anna invited and we all accept.

"Hey, if we won't hurry they'll be run out of crabs." Hotaru said.

"Be careful." Nonoko warned.

"Oro?" Koko asked.

"You'll see." I said laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cafeteria (Normal POV)

Everybody was eating their own meal while talking about the new students. Example, girls' table.

Girl 1: I wish Natsume is studying here.

Girl 2: He is.

Girls 1, 3, 4, 5: Hontou ni!

Girl 2: That's what I heard.

Girl 3: Wah, I hope Ruka-pyon is here too.

Girl 2: I think he is too.

Girl 4: It would be like paradise if Koko-kun will be here.

Girl 5: So as Yuu-kun.

Girl 4&5: Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Girl 2: Yep! 1…2…3

Girls 4&5: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Koko-kun and Yuu-kun will be here!

Girl 1&3: So as Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon!!

Girls 1,3,4,5: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gays' table

Gay 1: Did you hear that? Koko-kun will be here!

Gay 2: Kyaa…Natsume-kun.

Gay 3: My beloved Ruka will be here too!!

Gay 4: I will make Yuu-kun mine!

Gay 2: Hey that's right!

..Gay 1,3,4: Oro?

Gay 2: We all have the pheromone alice so it's not a problem, ne?

Gay 1: But isn't that harsh?

Gay 3: Whatever, I'll do anything just to make Ruka-pyi mine!

Gay 4: Me too!

Gay 1: Guess, I don't have a choice ne?

"They are now coming!" One boy shouted that made all of the students go to the door.

"Ready?" Anna ask.

"Hn." The 7 of them answered.

"Here goes."

As soon as they opened the door everybody went to the new students that made the girls fly to the other side of the cafeteria. Hotaru who was paranoid of this, brought out her Baka bazooka and aimed at the crowd. Obviously, the crowd that was surrounding the boys, flew to the sky. She blow at the smoke that was coming out of her bazooka then went back to her friends. Anna and Nonoko are at the side while Mikan was surrounded by his fan boys. (A/N: Aren't they also 

the ones who were surrounding Yuu and the others a while ago?) Hotaru walks towards them with a dark aura behind her.

"I came here to eat crabs and if I don't get it in one minute I'm gonna kill all you fan boys." Hotaru said with a shot of her infamous death glare. Quickly, they all went away and went back with a plate of crabs in their hands.

"Good." She said while smiling sweetly? She did smile for the first time. Took a sit and eat her crabs.

"Hotaru is really creepy when she gets mad."Mikan said and the two agree.

The three went to the boys and Nonoko invited them to eat.

"Hai." Yuu, Koko, and Ruka accept.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just walk around." Mikan said then she went away.

"Oi, Natsume are you gonna eat with us?" Ruka ask.

"Iie, I'm not hungry." He replied.

"The power of love." Koko replied with a smile. (A/N: he is always smiling right?) Natsume gave Koko a what-did-you-say-glare.

"Nande mo nai." Koko replied. Natsume then walks away.

* * *

School's garden Natsume's POV

Damn that Koko, saying those kinds of things aloud. I walk down the hallway. Girls are staring at me and I hate it. There is only one girl that I would allow to stare me like that. And that's…wait why am I thinking of that baka? I hit my head with my fist so I can get that girl out of my mind.

"Natsume-kun!!" Naru yelled breaking my thoughts then he pat me on my shoulders.

"Oi, Naru what do you think you are doing?" I ask him.

"Patting you." He said still patting at my shoulders.

"I can see that, baka. What are you thinking entering this school as a teacher?" I ask then gave him a glare to stop his patting.

"Weren't you following Mikan or should I say your beloved?" He cornered me, damn. At least he stopped patting me.

"Shut up! And isn't it enough that you are already my father and my manager?"

"Iie. What I'm trying to say is, just like you, I'm following my beloved." He answered with a smile.

"Who's your beloved then?"

"You silly. Adieu!" he said then hit me in my head then he went away. Kuso, why did I even ask.

On the other side, he's right. I've been waiting for too long for me to be with her again. For 7 years, I can't stop thinking about her. I just continued to walk not knowing where I'm going. After few minutes, I stopped and noticed that I'm already at the school's garden. I saw a Sakura tree. I went there and lay down under its shadow. I don't know but I've always like Sakura Trees. Does it have something to do from my past? Maybe, but I don't like to think that. I just want to rest and sleep for a while.

Just when I'm ready to fall asleep, a loud sound, no more like a loud blow up was heard. I stood up and followed the sound. After a while, I came into a forest? What kind of school is this? They have a forest, awesome. Anyway going back, I followed the sound and I saw three men in black and a girl with auburn hair that was tied up in a pony tail, fighting. Three against one? I climb a tree and watch the fight. Looks like the girl is winning. She has such a powerful alice.

Finally, the fight has ended and now and the girl won. I was ready to go down when I saw that the girl fell down on the grass. I went to her and was surprised to see that she is…

* * *

Hey yo! There I'm finish. Sorry for the late update. We went to a trip and we just brought the laptop and my sister is always the one using it. Hmph. Anyway these are their profiles.

Mikan Sakura: 1/1 (17 years old)

Blood type: O

Class President, hyper, hot?, popular

Alice: Nullification, copy, steal, erase

* * *

Hotaru Imai: 10/25 (17 years old)

Blood type AB

Class Vice-president, greedy, intelligent, popular among rich guys

Alice: Invention

* * *

Anna Umemiya: 3/29 (17 years old)

Blood type: A

Normal high school girl, best friend with Nonoko

Alice of baking

* * *

Nonoko Ogasawara: 9/26 (17 years old)

Blood type: A

Best friend with Anna

Alice of chemicals/potion

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga: 11/27 (17 years old)

Blood type B

Hot, handsome?, popular, adopted son of Narumi, best friend with Ruka

Alice of fire

* * *

Ruka Nogi: 3/16 (17 years old)

Blood type O

Hot, popular, shy, best friend with Natsume

Alice of Animal pheromone

* * *

Kokoro Yome (Koko for short): 3/18 (17 years old)

Blood type AB

Cute, popular, always smiling

Alice of reading minds

* * *

Yuu Tobita: 6/14 (17 years old)

Blood type A

Cute, wears glasses, popular

Alice of Illusion

* * *

Narumi (don't know his first name): 10/10 (21 years old)

Blood type O

Weird, manager of Ruka, Natsume, Yuu, and Koko, "father" of Natsume

Alice of Pheromone (both genders)

* * *

That's it…and the time now here is 6:13 am and I haven't slept yet. I am not sleepy. Weird…hehehe anyway thanks to all those who reviewed!

'-MiNi-RAi-': I just finished it…Sodina sacrificed herself and became one of Meis' elemental beast…I'm also glad to meet a thousand arms fan :)

BlackRain105: good! I'm happy that you understand it already C:

x0x0aIsHiTeRux0x0: Arigatou!! C:

Duriansan: this is not an emo chapter…right? T.T

kairi-neko: yeah…poor Mikan. I feel sorry for her too…TT

Sakura-hime246: saku-chan! I'm glad you liked it…I love that song! C:

suke367sahome: tnx for reading C:

090mikanXnatsume090: gomen…ano…did you got my reply? It explains all…gomen!! TT

……I have nothing more to say……C:


	6. Chapter 6: deja vu

Sorry about the wrong spellings. The S in our keyboard is broken I guess…gomen. And now I present to you Chapter 6...

Entry 6

Déjà vu?

_Previously:_

_Just when I'm ready to fall asleep, a loud sound, no more like a loud blow up was heard. I stood up and followed the sound. After a while, I came into a forest? What kind of school is this? They have a forest, awesome. Anyway going back, I followed the sound and I saw three men in black and a girl with auburn hair that was tied up in a pony tail, fighting. Three against one? I climb a tree and watch the fight. Looks like the girl is winning. She has such a powerful alice._

_Finally, the fight has ended and now and the girl won. I was ready to go down when I saw that the girl fell down on the grass. I went to her and was surprised to see that she is…_

* * *

(Natsume's POV)

She is…Mikan? What is she doing here? Her right arm is bleeding. I shook her to wake her up. There is no use she won't open her eyes. Looks like she overused her alice. I better get her to the clinic. I pick her up and carry her in my arms. I ran out through the forest and went to the school grounds as fast as I can. Every boy that I pass through gave me a glare. Too bad I'm a better glarer than they are. I gave them my infamous death glare and they went back to their business. If that's not enough here's my alice. And the same goes for the girls who dare to stop me.

Finally, I arrived at the clinic and lay her down on the bed. A doctor and a nurse came in and took care of Mikan. The nurse instructed me to go out. I sat on a bench and contact her friends and mine.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Natsume-kun." Anna shouted.

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru ask.

"Inside." Natsume answered.

"You can see Sakura-san now." The nurse said. The seven of them quickly went inside.

Mikan is still asleep when they came in. They have no choice but to sit and watch over Mikan until she wakes up. After an hour and a half Mikan finally opened her eyes.

"Mi-chan!! Daijoobu desu ka?" Anna said, no more like shouted.

"Mi-chan, Mi-chan!" Nonoko shouted while running to her.

"I'm ok so no need to worry about me." Mikan said with a smile.

"Sorry for making you worry." She added and put her head down.

"Iie. We are just glad that you're ok Sakura-san." Ruka said with a smile.

"And it's all thanks to Natsume for bringing you here." Koko said pointing at Natsume.

"Oh well then, arigatou Natsume-kun!" Mikan said with a smile.

"Hn." Was his reply to hide his happiness.

"Baka, where were you hit?" Hotaru asked as she approach Mikan.

"My right arm." She said showing them her arm with a bandage. "The doctor said that I overused my alice that's why I became unconscious." she added.

"Yokatta. Good thing it's just that." Anna cheered clapping her hands.

"What were you doing back there?" Yuu ask.

"Ano…I got into a fight." Mikan answered.

"Her alice is the most powerful one." Hotaru explained.

"Nullification, steal, copy, and erase." Nonoko continued.

"That's why many organizations want her." Anna joined.

"I don't want to get her mad." Koko said that made Ruka and Yuu agree.

The door suddenly opened and it revealed a blonde man wearing a weird suit, shouting. "Mikan-chan,IHeardYouWereInTheClinicSoIRushedInToCheckYou. SoHowAreYou? AreYouHurt? WhoDidThisToYou?" He said so fast that nobody understands him. Natsume hit him.

"Will you shut up? You act more like a dad to her than me." He said glaring at him.

"Aww…somebody is jealous." He replied with hearts as his background. And once again, Natsume hits him.

"Otousan?" The three girls shouted while Hotaru just controlled her shock.

"Hai." Ruka answered.

"Natsume is the adoptive son of Narumi-sensei. He was found by Narumi-sensei when he was 7 years old at the Sakura Park. His family was burnt at their house." Yuu and Koko both said.

"So sad!" The three said as tears came falling down their eyes.

"Baka." Hotaru uttered.

"Mikan-chan does your right arm still hurts?" Narumi asks.

"Iie. I feel a lot better now."

"That's good. Oh yeah, what's your answer?"

"I accept!" She said giving Narumi a thumbs up.

"Yahoi!" he cheered.

"Get plenty of rest and our shooting will start this weekend." He added.

"Hai." She answered.

Narumi went out after that leaving the kids. Mikan is still lying down while Anna and Nonoko are sitting beside her. Hotaru is beside Ruka on the couch. Koko is sitting on a chair beside the bed. Yuu is standing beside Nonoko. While Natsume is leaning on the wall admiring the scene. Well he has this slight smile plastered on his face while looking at Mikan.

"Ne Hotaru what time is it?" Mikan asks.

"1:15. Lunch is already finish." She answered.

"That means…" Nonoko stated with a scared look painted on her face.

"It's Jinno-sensei's class!" Anna continued.

"Iie!! YADAAAAAAAAA!" The three girls shouted.

"Doushitte? I thought today is our free day?" Ruka asks Hotaru.

"The most creepiest teacher in the academy." She replied.

"He walks around with a snowy aura." Anna continued.

"He is teaching Math and he hates our class the most because of Mikan. So our class is the only one that will never get a free day without taking his class." Nonoko added.

"Hey! It isn't my fault that I accidentally used my alice that made the trash can shoot on his head." Mikan defended.

"What happened?" Koko ask curiously.

"It's when Mi-chan first came into this school and at first, Permy hates her." Anna narrated.

"The next thing we know is that a trash can come flying above Mi-chan." Nonoko added.

"Because of her stupidity she used her alice and the trash can flew into Jin-jin's direction and it shoots right in his head." Hotaru ended.

"What a moron." Natsume said softly but loud enough for Mikan to hear it. And the death glaring contest started.

Koko on the other hand is laughing his head off that he fell from his sit. Everybody ended up laughing.

Mikan's POV

Koko was laughing so hard that he fell on his chair. We all laugh at him. His expression is so funny. At the corner of the room, leaning on the wall I saw Natsume laughing. Wait he just laughed, right?

"Na-Natsume is laughing?" I shouted that made everybody looked my way and burst out laughing.

"Of course, what am I? A robot?" He said then laughed again.

"Iie…I just can't imagine you laughing."

"Baka…I can't be an actor if I can't laugh."

Well I can't believe I'm saying this but his right! I'm not an idiot but sometimes I am…that's not my point! What I'm trying to say is that I never saw him in tv 'cause I like music better and I seldom watch tv so I never saw him.

"Oh yeah why are you still here?" I ask them breaking their laugh.

"Do you hate us that much that you want us to attend Jinno-sensei's class?" Anna and Nonoko ask in unison making their puppy dog eyes.

"Iie but what's your reason?" I ask making sure that they won't make an excuse blaming me for it.

"Simple. Will say that you still haven't woke up and we watched over you." Hotaru simply said. Just like what I've thought.

"Get out!" I said pointing at the door.

"Waaaah! Mi-chan really hates us!" The twins cried.

"If you don't hate me, DON'T MAKE AN EXCUSE THAT IT HAS MIKAN WITH IT!" I shouted at them.

"If we come to that teacher's class you must come too. Understand?" Hotaru made a proposition.

"Hey! I have a valid reason. My arm still hurts so I don't need to go. Bleh." I said with my tongue sticking out to them.

"Fine. You win this time Sakura but this will cost you something. And you know that? Do you?" Hotaru said in defeat but she looks like she has a new plan for my new torture. How did I figure it out? Simple, her evil smile and glowing eyes is the proof. Then she went out.

"Oh yeah, before I forget I have to do this just to show you how much I care." Nonoko said pulling out a pen from her pocket and started to write something on my bandage.

"Ja Mi-chi!" Nonoko first pleaded then followed by Anna who is the next one to write.

"Mi-chi! Get well soon ok? Ja ne." Anna pleaded.

"Finally, I will not attend at Jin-jin's class." Wait I didn't say that out loud right?

"Wait I didn't say that out loud right?" There it goes again. Make it stop!!

"There it goes again. Make it stop!!" A-E-I-O-U?

"A-E-I-O-U." Koko I will kill you.

"Koko I will kill you. Wait that means trouble right?" Then I grab my pillow and threw it to him.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him as he throws back my pillow. He went closer to me and picked up the pen that Anna left on the top of the table and started writing on my bandage.

"Ja Mikan-chan." Koko pleaded. The next one to write is Yuu-kun.

"Sakura-san get well soon." Yuu said and I just nodded as reply then he went away.

"Sakura-san, may I?" Ruka ask first. "Hai." I replied then he started writing.

"Ja Sakura-san." He said.

"Come on Rabbit boy." Hotaru said grabbing his collar before writing something on my bandage.

"Ja ne baka." Hotaru said raising her right arm while her other arm was dragging Ruka through the hall way.

The last person that was left in the room with me is none other than Natsume. He walked towards the table. He picked up the pen that Hotaru left on top of the table then went to me. He squat down and wrote something. After that he put the pen back on the table.

"Oi polka take care." I was shocked when he said that to me. Then he went away.

"Natsume!" I shouted that made him stop.

"Ano…do you still remember me?" I ask nervously.

"Tsk." Was all his reply.

"What I meant was…arigatou for earlier." I uttered while my head down embarrassed on what I just said.

"Ja!" He finally said then went away.

After he left silence enveloped the whole room. I was alone with my right arm bandaged. I looked at my arm full of marks that my friends did. One by one I read them. They wrote…

_Mi-chan!! Hope you get well soon! And if those jerks will try to get your alice again I will really make a potion that with just one drop they will be burnt to death! So take care! Nonoko_

_Mi-chan!! If they will hurt you again I will surely cook a big cake that will explode right in front of their faces that will make their faces turned into something abnormal like Permy's face or even Jin-jin's face! Take care and remember will always be here –Anna_

_Mikan…smile!! That's all…oh yeah if someone bully you again don't hesitate to call Natsume! He's so powerful that he can even destroy this whole Academy in just one blow…hehehe get well soon…Koko -I can read what's on your mind-_

_Sakura-san...though I only have met you twice I really am glad to be your friend. If there is trouble, just call us and will do our best to help you…we will always be here for you. Yuu-kun_

_Sakura-san…thanks for making those fan girls away last time in the classroom. There are trying to hurt pyon-pyon! Look his mad at them now. Anyway, take care and get well soon. Ruka & pyon-pyon --my rabbit_

_Oi baka…you can't always do things by yourself you know. Don't worry if they come back once again I won't hesitate to use my ultra mega bazooka canon gun 5000 at them. But that will cost you something. And don't get us worried about you. Baka…get well soon –Hotaru_

_Oi polka don't you think your panties are little childish for a high school? Iie…looks like it's cherries this time. Will you ever change those? Don't worry I still remember you Mi-chii…take care. Natsume_

Aww they are so sweet and violent. Natsume remembered me. Wait why Mi-chii I don't remember anything telling him that I wanted to be called Mi-chii right? What the hell was that for? I just lay down on my bed and tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately the sand man is still asleep. I ask permission first from the nurse if I can go and she agreed. I went straight to the Sakura Tree. Since everybody is in class I will be all alone. Lucky. I day dreamed while I was going to the Sakura Tree. After a while, I finally got there.

Natsume's POV

I was lying down under the Sakura Tree with a milk tetra on my side. It was a free time 'cause the teachers will be having their meeting. How did I end up here? As usual, fan girls are chasing me. What's more there is to hide? My manga is on top of my face to hide the sunlight that was striking on my face. Then loud sounds of boys cheering and flirting were heard. I removed the manga that was on top of my face to see who is causing this whole tragedy.

A girl with auburn hair on a high pony with a bandage on her right arm I walking towards me. She look like day dreaming but she knows well where she is going, Mikan. I pretend to be asleep with my manga on top of my face once again. She sat beside me. She is still spacing out. People are already looking at us. Stupid girls are looking at me while the guys are looking at her, squealing and shouting. But between the two of us, silence was deafening.

"Oi baka, how long are you going to space out?" I ask her. No answer….

"Baka." I shouted but still no answer. There is no more things left for me to do except this. I put the straw of my milk into her nose and press the tetra pack.

"Wah…I feel something weird came into my nose." She said touching her nose. I can't help my self so I ended up laughing.

"Na-natsume?" She blurted out.

"What are you laughing at?" she asks me, still laughing.

"Iie…Betsuni." There I finally calmed down.

"Oh yeah, why did you wrote Mi-chii here?" She asked pointing at the letter I gave her.

Normal POV

"Don't you remember?" Natsume asks Mikan.

"Iie." He imply replied.

"You mean…you don't remember this?" Natsume once again aks this time, his face I getting closer to her.

"Eh? What are you doing?" She ask while backing off.

"You said you don't remember it. So I'm presenting it to you so you can remember."

"Eh…ehh!" she was shocked that his lips were pressed into hers. Few seconds later.

"Now do you remember?" Natsume ask at the frozen Mikan.

"Waaaaaaah! Why did you do that? Hentai!" she shouted as soon as she went back into her senses.

"Mi-chii, do you remember now?" Natume asks.

"Iie." Was still her answer.

"Phase II." He aid then whistled and shouted. "Oi, Mikan is here!" Quickly, almost all the boys faced him and started to run towards him so as the girl ho saw him.

"Why the hell did you that for?" Mikan asks him grabbing his hands as they run for their lives.

"This is Phase II." He answered.

"Phase II?" She repeated as she remembered something.

_Flashback (7 years ago)_

_It was lunch time and at the school's field became a running track. Natsume vs. his fan girls. On the other hand, at the back of the elementary building where lies a beautiful sight that was filled with trees became a place for hide and seek. Mikan vs. her fan boys. Few minutes later Natsume was tired of running around the field that he brought the chase into the elementary building. He wasn't looking on his way when a sudden THUMP was heard._

"_Itai. Oi! Watch where you are going!" Mikan shouted._

"_So its cherries now eh?" Natsume smirked as he points out her skirt._

"_HENTAI!! HENTAI!!" Mikan shouted._

"_Oh it's Mii-chii!" one of her fan boys shouted._

"_Ahh! Natsume-kun!!" His fan girls shouted._

"_No time for that cherries we must go now." Natsume said and looked at his side to help Mikan._

"_I'm way ahead of you!"Mikan shouted while she was running._

"_Oi you cheated." He said while running._

"_Bleh."She stuck out her tongue at him._

"_Oi baka who are you doing that to?"He asks, still running._

"_Wah, nani?" She opened her eyes and so his fan boys with a weird expression on their faces. She looked back and saw Natsume._

"_Oi why did you stoOOOOOOOOP?" She tripped and now fell on top of Natsume._

"_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" The girls shouted._

"_Mi-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" the boys cried._

_Their lips touched! And what's worse is that almost all of the students saw it! Don't mention that they are in an awkward situation. Natsume is the one below and Mikan is on top. Plus, her skirt is blown up that made everybody saw her cherries pants._

_End of Flashback_

"Oi baka stop day dreaming again and hurry up!" Natsume said breaking her thoughts.

"Ha-hai…EH?" She replied but was surprised when she saw his hand holding hers.

"Stop holding my hand, hentai!" She shouted and Natsume did remove his hand from hers.

"Waaaaaaaah!!" She tripped and once again landed on top of Natsume.

"Nat-Natsume-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!" the girls cried.

"Mi-Mikan-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!" the boys shouted.

And once again their lips touched and just like last time, Mikan is on top of Natsume with her skirt blown up revealing her polkadot panty.

"So its polka now eh?" Natsume smirked breaking the kiss.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Mikan shouted that made the whole school shake.

-EnD-

To all those who review arigatou!! C:

tima9992003—gomen…gomen…hope you like this chapter C: arigatou for reading my fic C:

dominiqueanne—tnx C: hope you like this chapter C:

xXxdarkAnGeL lOveRxXx—tnx for reading it!! C:

aliceacademy8—tnx!! C:

animeaddict09--here's chapter 6!! C:

BlackRain105—really? Hehehe tnx for the first part!! And at the last part…yes it's her C:

shiroyuki-hime – glad you love it C:

'-MiNi-RAi-'—oh yeah…sodina came back to life…they put all the holy flames back to where they are so sodina came back…hehehe…tnx for reading my fic! C:

090mikanXnatsume090 – welcome! glad you understand it now C:

Sakura-hime246—aww…you are the first one who gave me a nickname!! Tnx –cries- Yeah! I love that song!! Hahaha C:


	7. Chapter 7: party!

Entry 7

Party!

"Damn him! I really hate him for doing this to me! Now I don't have my reputation anymore!" She buried her face on top of a pillow while crying.

"Mi-chan don't worry it's just an accident." Anna comforted her.

"Yeah and besides don't you like it? Natsume is your first kiss?" Nonoko added.

"No! And I regret it! Now his going to pay for stealing my first and second kiss!" She said looking at them with red puffy eyes and once again, buried her face on the pillow.

"First?" Anna said with confused look.

"And second?" Nonoko said looking at Anna

"Kiss?" They said together.

"It's all his fault!!" Mikan shouted.

"Ne, ne tell us what happened."

"Iie, iie."

"85,000 yen is your payment." Hotaru interrupted them.

"Eh?" The three said as they face Hotaru who is putting a CD on her computer.

There were two kids running holding hands through the corridors, one boy and the other is a girl. Behind them are a group of girls holding a banner with a name 'Natsume' written on it and the other are group of boys with a banner 'Mikan-hime' written on it. And suddenly a loud 'no' and 'Mi-chan' and 'Natsume-kun' were heard. Then the camera focused on the two kids who fell down and kissed. The boy at the bottom has a shocked expression while the girl on the top has the same expression but her skirt is flying up that made them see her polka dots panty.

"WAHH! Even from before Mi-chi has many fan boys!" Nonoko said in great amazement.

"Even Natsume! And it's just lunch time, I think." Anna said with her eyes glowing.

"Your payment…?" Hotaru said opening her hands for their money.

"Meanie." The twins then give their payment.

"Don't think you can get away with it." Hotaru said glaring at Mikan.

"Eh? What did I do?" she asked.

"You've been here for five days and most of all I can't sleep because of your whining."

"So how much?"

"120,000 yen."

"Eeeeeeeeh!?"

"54,000 yen per day."

"NE, you are my best friend right?" she asked trying her best puppy-dog-eye on Hotaru.

"Fine if you say that once again I'm gonna let you have free trial on my new improved baka bazooka 9000. Its painfulness is higher and it can make you fly six times longer."

"Eeeh? Gomen…" She said while moving slowly to one corner while Hotaru is sipping her tea. Anna and Nonoko are comforting the poor Mikan.

'_Now I really have a reason to agree to be the leading lady for that damn Hyuuga." _Mikan thought

_When I say 'shotgun' you say 'wedding'_

_Shotgun_

_Wedding_

_Shotgun _

_Wedding_

_Boys will be boys hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys  
Boys will be boys_

Mikan's phone rang. She got it and look who it was but instead of a name only numbers appeared.

"Moshi mosh." Mikan asked.

"_Oi polka go to my house right now."_

"Doushitte?"

"_Because I told you so. Now go."_

"Natsume" then hung up the phone. Mikan told her friends about this and started to fix themselves and go. Yep! Today is Saturday. From Tuesday to Friday, Mikan was absent because of embarrassment. So she doesn't know about the…

* * *

Finally, after few minutes they already arrived at Natsume's mansion. They rang the doorbell and a voice answered them or rather a robot voice.

"_Moshi mosh?"_

"Hotaru Imai."

"_Chotto matte desu."_

"_Irasshaimase."_ After the last word, the door opened for them.

"Arigato!!" The three of them answered and Hotaru lead the way.

As they enter, they saw one golf car at their right and rode to the main house. (A/N: You know where golfers ride to go from one hole to another or so. I don't know what it is called so I'll just call it the golf car.) They already arrived the main house and the door opened revealing a blonde boy, Ruka.

"Ah, you're all here." Ruka said.

"Ruka, who's there?" Koko asked from behind.

"It's just Nonoko-chan and the others." He replied.

" Koko-kun! Waah!" Nonoko went inside followed by Anna-chan at her back.

"Come on bunny boy." Hotaru said and started to drag Ruka.

"Eh, how about me?" Mikan asked still outside.

"You stay there." Hotaru said pulling out her infamous baka gun. Yeah, its just a baka gun and not yet a bazooka. Obviously, Mikan flew to the garden just right in front of the main house.

"Aaah…Itai. Meanie Hotaru. Hmph." Mikan pouted still sitting at the ground?

"_Eh? This is supposed to be the ground right? Why does my butt doesn't hurt?"_ Mikan thought while touching the so-called-"ground".

"_Why is it hairy? Eiw! And what the hell is this? Nose?" _She thought again, pinching the ground's "nose".

"_Hope this is not a corpse. Please be not a corpse, please be not a corpse." _She prayed while slowly looking down.

"Oi ichiigo, what are you doing to me?" A familiar voice struck her.

"Eh? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Wha-what a-re yo-you do-doing th-there?" she shouted while pointing at him.

He stood up, patted the dirt on his pants, walked towards her, and said "Baka, ichiigo." And before leaving the dumbfolded Mikan he pinch her nose that made her came back to earth.

"Itai, itai." Mikan shouted then Natsume let go of her nose and went to the main house.

"Oi!" She shouted once again, running to catch Natsume, and ended up arguing in front of the door.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Omedetto!" Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru, greeted them with a big bang of party poppers. (A/N: you know the one that's triangular and when you pull the string below many strings like pop out. That's it!) The two who are fighting earlier where shocked, their jaw dropped, and their eyes became big. O.O

"What the hell is this?" Natsume shouted.

"Oro? Who's the birthday celebrant?" Mikan asked with some a great enthusiasm and curiosity in her voice. Is that even possible? I don't know.

"Huh? Aren't you two going out?" Anna asked and Nonoko just nodded.

"Going out?" Natsume and Mikan asked in unison.

"You know like girlfriend-boyfriend thing?" Koko asked and held hand with Yuu.

"Like this then you smoochie smooooooooooooooooch!"Koko added while getting his face near Yuu.

A laughing sound broke their thoughts and Koko's little act.

"Me and this baka? Together? Tch." Natsume said ignoring them all.

"Hahaha…me and this hentai!? No way!" She uttered with laughs in between.

"Eh, what about the rumors?" Ruka asked the two.

"Rumors?" Mikan replied.

"Yeah, when you were gone, we heard rumors that Natsume and you started going out." Anna replied.

"And we thought that that was the reason why you are gone." Nonoko added.

"Since Natsume frequently show up at class we also thought the same." Yuu said explaining hi thoughts.

"I'm just at the Sakura Tree the whole time." Natsume defended.

"At night you were just pretending to be sad so that we wouldn't know it." Nonoko added.

"That's what we thought and since you sprayed with black paint my hidden camera at MY ROOM!" Hotaru finally spoke.

"And so we ended up throwing you this party." Ruka said with a sad expression on his face.

"And since Narumi-sensei isn't here we could have more fun without any weird things happening." Koko ended their explanation.

"So that's why…" Mikan said.

"Now go a--" Natsume was cut by Mikan's word.

"Let's party!!" Mikan shouted running inside.

"So its true!?" Anna and Nonoko shouted in unison.

"Iie!" Mikan shouted while holding some party popper.

"So why are we partying?" Yuu asks.

"Betsuni...It would be such a waste if you just throw it away right?" Mikan answered and bang one of the party poppers. Everyone joined afterwards. Yeah, Natsume too is there. Actually they just dragged him to join them.

"Ne, Natsume why did you call us here for?" Mikan asked.

"Why would I call you?"

"Eeh…then what is this?" Mikan showed her phone with the list of received calls.

"It's not my number." Natsume answered while taking a sip from his drink.

"Or are you just hallucinating my voice 'cause you miss me?" he added with a smirk.

"Wa-waaaaaaaaah?!" She shouted blushing.

"Don't be so full of yourself Hyuuga!" Mikan shouted turning her back on Natsume.

"Woot woot! The love birds are so sweet!!" Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu shouted while Hotaru videotapes them.

"Eeeh! Yada yada!!" She defended herself but her blush grows deeper and deeper red.

"Oh yeah! Who is the one that called me earlier?" She shouted then a black aura appeared at her back.

"Ano-ano…Koko did it!" The twins hid behind Ruka at the end of the line. Wait since when that line appeared? Anyway, on with the story!

"It's Yuu's idea!" Koko points at Yuu and ran to the back of the line.

"Ehh? Ano..Ruka!" He points at Ruka and ran at the back.

"It's Hotaru's!!" He points at Hotaru and ran at the back.

"This is my invention. –brings out a small color blue megaphone- Voice changing megaphone. It comes out in different colors but this one I special. It has the record of the voices of all of us." Hotaru said with a grin.

"Is there a problem with that?" She added and glared at Mikan.

"Iie...Oi let's continue the party shall we?" Mikan was defeated and so the party continues until they're all down.

* * *

4:oo pm

Narumi just came home from work and is excited to see his little boy…

"Tadaimaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! What happened here?" Narumi was shocked by the look of the floor. Foods are everywhere, stained from pilled drinks are on the floor and mot specially the kids are lying down sleeping. Anna I hugging Koko while Koko's saliva is pouring out of his mouth. Ruka and Yuu are hugging each other. Nonoko is alone with her arm and legs stretch. Mikan's butt is facing Natsume's face. Wow that's creepy. And Hotaru is hugging her baka bazooka..aww how sweet.

"Vahn-san!" Narumi called.

"Konban wa Narumi-sama." Vahn replied. Vahn is one of their "butlers".

"What happened to these kids?"

"They had a party!"

"Par-ty?"

"They thought Mikan-sama and Natsume-sama are dating so they decided to throw a party."

"Wah! They are together!? That was fast and since Mikan-chan is absent almost this week."

"But they thought wrong. They hate each other."

"So that's why." He aid with a grin on his face then walk up the stairs.

When he came down blankets are on his arms. He carried them to the carpet near the living room and put a blanket on top of them. After he asks the maids to clean the mess they made. "Teenagers…" was his last word before he went upstairs to his room.

* * *

7:oo pm

"Oro?" Mikan's first word as soon as she woke up.

"Oh yeah! We had a party here and ended up sleeping." She realized then stood up.

"Sumimasen. Where is Narumi-sensei?" She asked the mid who passed by.

"They are at the back garden."

"Is that so? Well, I'll go then."

"Mikan-sama, Narumi-sama instructed us to tell you that you can take the shower and the dress that you will be wearing is also prepared."

"Oh ok. Sankyou!" Mikan said then followed the maid.

After few minutes of bath and dressing up…

"Gomen I overslept!" Mikan entered the back garden and with her first words and her dress is perfectly fits her. (A/N: I suck at this so I'll just leave it to your imagination as long as it will make her gorgeous with her hair down.) This is a formal dinner so the boys are wearing tux and the girls are wearing gown or anything that is formal.

"Mikan kawaii!!" Narumi, Anna, and Nonoko all shouted in unison.

"You three are also kawaii!" Mikan replied

"Thanks!" Anna and Nonoko answered.

"You look great Mikan-chan!" Yuu said and Koko gave her thumbs up.

"You don't look so bad yourselves." She replied with little laugh at the end.

"Not bad for an idiot." Hotaru complimented Mikan while Ruka just smiled who is by her side.

"How about you Natsume? What do you think of Mikan?" Narumi asked the boy beside him who is currently playing busy with hi phone.

"Still a baka." He replied, his eyes are still on his phone.

"Hmph…who needs your compliments anyway." She pouted then it at the empty chair between Hotaru and Narumi. As the eating began so the glaring contest between Natsume and Mikan began.

"Since we are all here I would like to make an announcement." Narumi stated to break the weird atmosphere created by the two glaring lovebirds.

"You are getting married?" Nonoko is the first one to react.

"Awww…I want to be a flower girl!"

"You will admit that you are a maniac?" Yuu asked.

"You are getting us cars each?" Ruka followed.

"You and that Vahn the butler over there are going out?" Hotaru added.

"You're gay!?" Koko shouted.

"You are getting married with a boy!?" Mikan asked shocked.

"You will not let this idiots stay here!" Natsume said glaring at Narumi.

"First…Nonoko no, Anna don't you think you are too old to be a flower girl; Yuu because I am an owner of a pheromone alice doesn't men I'm a maniac, Ruka one more year to go, Hotaru 

ABSOLUTELY NOT!! Koko let me think, NO! Mikan I'm not getting married, and Natsume Yep! I'm gonna let them stay here!" Narumi answered all their questions in a great speed that nobody understands except the last part where THEY ARE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER!

"Eeh!? How about our parents?" Nonoko asks.

"Already taken care of!" Narumi replied.

"How about our things." Mikan asked.

"Noa-chan!" Narumi called and eight maid line up behind Narumi holding some bags.

"Noa-chan and Aya-chan, Mikan." Narumi said and the two that are called went to Mikan.

"Konbanwa Mikan-sama." They both greeted and just received a nod from Mikan.

"Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan, would you like to be together?" Narumi asks.

"Sure!" They both replied.

"Tomoyo-chan and Kyo-chan, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan." Narumi said and the two went quickly at their back.

"Anna-chan." Anna said facing them.

"Nonoko-chan." Nonoko did the same.

"Yoroshikun…Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan." Tomoyo and Kyo both said.

"Hotaru-chan, Natsu-chan and Sakura-chan." The two went to Hotaru.

"Baka canon." Hotaru said. Natsu and Sakura quickly search for it and give it to Hotaru.

"Arigato." Hotaru said with a slight smile and the two nodded.

"Oi Naru it is already enough living with four idiots, why would you let them stay here?" Natsume asks then took bite.

"No reason. I just want to." Narumi smiled.

"Oi who are you calling idiot?" Hotaru ask while Natsu and Sakura fires up her baka cannon.

"Who else?" Natsume replied looking at Hotaru.

**BAKA BAKA BAKERO**

Three shots and Natsume fell down.

"What was that Imai?" He yelled.

"Never call ma an idiot Hyuuga. If you want to call someone an idiot it will be Mikan's pleasure." Hotaru replied.

"Eh!? Iie Yada yda YADA!!" Mikan shouted.

"Speaking of Mikan and Natsume you two are going to be the protagonist of the movie." Narumi instructed them.

"And since you two are going out it will be easy right?" Narumi added.

"But we are NOT going out Narumi-sensei." Mikan defended.

"You two ARE, right?" Narumi glared a say-it-or-you-are-dead-look with matching dark aura at the back.

"Ha-hai." Mikan said in defeat.

"Good it is settled then. If you are already done, you can go to sleep in your room. Oyasumi!" Narumi said with a smile. What a quick mood swing.

"Oyasumi." They replied.

"Oh yeah, you three are also living here right?" Mikan asks the three boys.

"Naru forced us." Ruka said.

"So…Mikan we are right?" Koko asks Mikan with a glare of common-tell-us.

"Like I said we are NOT, right Natsume?" Mikan looked at Natsume.

"Then what did you just tell Naru earlier?" Natsume replied wiping his mouth.

"He scares me that's why I just said yes but we are NOT!" Mikan defended.

"That's your fault polka or should I say girl friend?" Natsume stood up and went to Mikan holding her chin up then went away.

"So it officially declared that Mikan and Natsume are together!" Anna cheered.

"Banzai! Banzai!" All of them cheered except for Mikan who just take her anger off by eating her food.

"Thanks for the meal. Oyasumi minna." Mikan said then went up to her room followed by Noa and Aya.

Mikan's Room…

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! I hate that darn Hyuuga! He just says whatever he wants to say! I hate him!!" Mikan said while punching her pillow. She is already dressed in her pajamas, Noa and Aya just sweat drop at the Mikan. After few minutes of Mikan's punching she fell asleep.

Natsume's Room

"Girlfriend huh? This is gonna be fun. Aki-san please gather all information you can get from Mikan." Natsume said instructing his maid. With Mikan's picture on Natsume's head he fell asleep.

-…-EnD-…-

* * *

To all those who review thanks really!! :)

KMAC 08—tnx! Glad you like that part C:

'-MiNi-RAi-'—waaaaaah! Nice to meet you guys!! Min and Aiko C:

090mikanXnatsume090—waaaaaaaaah! Tnx tnx!! C:

pSychE aNgeL-saMa—hello! Wait are you gag577? Hehehe…sure! Tnx for reviewing also and tnx for pointing out my mistakes C:

neko yuki—tnx!! C:

animeaddict09—sorry that I update this chapter late…gomen!! :C

-KuroTenshi11--- Let's just say that after that incident that happened to Mikan, she forgot Natsume's name…hope you buy this excuse…hehehe sorry for that! C:

Carissa Cullen XD—Carissa!! Waaaaaaaah! I have three books na!! yehey!! Augut august!! Can't wait!! Oh yeah…let's say that because of Hotaru's inventions, she made lots of money and helped Mikan…wow that's new…anyway that's it!! Hahahaha waaaaaah! Bagong fone!! :))

akerue—tnx!! C:

Before I go I must say that I really am sorry for all the wrong spellings and grammars…I'm not good at those so sorry! And one last thing…I may update late because of my class will start soon…Gomen nasai!! In advance C: And once again…tnx to all those who reviewed! :)

Mikan's ringtone is It's time to dance by PANIC! at the Disco


	8. Chapter 8: Luna Koizumi! Truth and Dare

The maids and butlers!!

Mikan—Noa and Aya

Nonoko and Anna—Tomoyo and Kyo

Hotaru—Natsu and Sakura

Narumi—Vahn

Natsume—Aki

Ruka—Yuki

Koko— Jin

Yuu— Ryo

In case you find those names and you don't know whom maid or butler is it, just refer from the name above. And so…on with the story!!

* * *

Entry 8

Luna Koizumi! Truth and Dare!

7:15 a.m. (Mikan's room)

"Mikan-sama, wake up." Noa is shaking Mikan to wake her up while Aya is preparing her bath.

"Mikan-sama wake up!" Noa already shouted using a megaphone but the only answer that she got is this, "I want some Howalons!" and an additional drool on her mouth.

"Aya-chan, what will we do? Mikan-sama won't wake up." Noa struggle Aya who I now done preparing Mikan's bath.

"It's been fifteen minutes already and still she hasn't woke up?" Aya said while thinking of a way.

"Eh? Aya-chan what is that?" Noa said pointing at what Aya brought out, a chicken.

"It's an alarm clock for Mikan-sama that Hotaru gave me yesterday."

"What does it do?"

"I don't know, Hotaru-sama doesn't tell me what it does but she instructed me that I should just turn this, leave it beside Mikan-sama and cover my ears." Aya said while doing each step.

"Baka wake up…Baka wake up…baka wake up!" The chicken alarm clock shouted while it peck on Mikan's head.

" ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!" Mikan shouted that the whole mansion shakes. Narumi, who is drinking some coffee and Vahn, his butler, is at his back. Like I said, the mansion shake so the coffee that Narumi's drinking spill and he fell while Vahn also fell and both ended up kissing. (A/N: YAOI!! :)) ) After a second or so they broke the kiss. Vahn took a towel and wiped the stain on the floor, Narumi walked away blushing? Yes, blushing. (A/N: Ok, who wants Narumi to end up gay? –raises hand-)

Hotaru who is fixing her invention suddenly made a mistake. Koko is with Anna eating ice cream and because of the shake, their ice creams ended up at their face. Ruka who is outside playing with his pets just fell down on one of their waste. (A/N: poor poor bunny boy…tsk) And the three, Yuu, Anna, and Natsume, who are sleeping suddenly woke up. Their maid and butler thanked Mikan for this, I mean for waking them up.

Few minutes later, everyone is already in the dining room eating their breakfast. Silence enveloped the whole room paired up with weird auras.

"Minna I have an announcement." Narumi broke the silence.

"…." Nobody spoke.

"Ok then…The director and producers of our upcoming movie will be here." Success, Narumi got their attention.

"Doushitte?" Mikan asked.

"Didn't I tell you that we're going to start shooting today afternoon?" Narumi asked the dumbfounded kids.

"Iie." They all replied except Hotaru and Natsume who just keeps on eating.

"Oohh, this is bad but we can't cancel it, ne Vahn-san?" Narumi asks Vahn who is at his back.

"Ah-hai, we can't." Vahn said then looked don to hide his blush, unfortunately Narumi saw it and blush a little.

"Ok, I better go back to my room now. Vahn, please give these kids script. Arigato." Narumi said then walked away. (A/N: He must be so embarrassed. Tsk.) Vahn did what he is told and then went away.

After a while, the girls went to Mikan's room to read the script. The boys went to the garden and just lay down on the grass and fell asleep. They sure don't care about the script.

* * *

Mikan's Room

They were reading the script silence was heard until…

"Mikan you sure are one lucky girl." Anna broke the silence.

"Yeah! I wish I were you." Nonoko added.

"Oi Nonoko you and Yuu are together now right?" Hotaru interrupted that made Nonoko blush.

"I just been absent for quite awhile then you two are together!? That was fast." Mikan said looking for a cute pillow in her bed.

"As if you don't have a boyfriend Mi-chan. Hmph." Anna pouted.

"I told you we are NOT together! Narumi-sensei scared me!" Mikan said while hugging the pillow.

"No changing of subjects and that's a rule!" Hotaru said glaring at Anna and Mikan.

"Yuu and I are not together! I haven't answered him yet." Nonoko said blushing.

"Ehh…Doushitte? You like Yuu right? So just answer him!" Mikan teased.

"I don't know how to answer him."

"Just tell him you like him too. And that's it." Anna said.

"A-arigato." Nonoko thanked them.

"Now let's go to Anna." Hotaru started and the three glared at Anna.

"So Anna how's Koko?" Mikan asked.

"Eh, what do you mean by that?"

"You know, you two together? Or something?" Hotaru replied for Mikan.

"Nothing, nothing happened. We are just friends! That's it!" Anna said covering her red-tomato-face.

"How boring Anna-chan." Nonoko said then giggled.

"So let's go to bunny boy." Mikan started another topic.

"There's nothing to talk about that bunny boy." Hotaru replied coldly.

"Eh? Is that so? So why did I saw you blushed over him the first time they came at gakuen?" Mikan teased her bestfriend.

"Shut up." Hotaru quickly fired Mikan a shut-up-shot-gun. (A/N: That's new :))

"Waah kawaii!" Anna giggled.

"Look Hotaru-chan is blushing! Kawaii, ne?" Nonoko teased.

"Honto ni!" Mikan shouted who just recovered from Hotaru's shut-up-shot-gun. Hotaru buried her face in a pillow to hide her blush. And the chitchats continued.

* * *

12:oo Lunch Time

They sat in a long rectangular table. Narumi is at the middle. The girls are at Narumi's right side while the boys are at his left. Mikan is in front of Natsume, Hotaru is in front of Ruka, Anna is in front of Koko, and Nonoko is in front of Yuu.

Today's menu…Hotaru's oh-so-favorite crabs in front of her, pizzas in front of Ruka, Japanese food for Anna and Nonoko, fried chickens for Koko, Chicken teriyaki for Yuu, all kinds of sweet and sour food for Narumi, and in the middle of Mikan and Natsume are pastas. To start their lunch, Mikan got the spaghetti but Natsume also reached for it and now they are arguing over spaghetti.

"Ladies first!" Mikan said pulling the spaghetti.

"But you're not a lady, little girl." Natsume teased pulling the spaghetti.

"I am, baka."

"I'm not an idiot like you, cherries?" Natsume smirked.

"Hentai!"

"Super baka!"

"Don't copy me!"

"Just shut up, Barbie and give me spaghetti."

"How did you know about that? Stalker!"

"Why would I even stalk a girl who has a patty-pumpkin-ampy-lumpkins whom she talks to every night?"

"How…Stalker! Baka no hentai kitsune (fox) slanted eyebrow ugly boy!" She said then kick his foot. As a reaction, Natsume removed his hand from the spaghetti that Mikan keeps on pulling that flies and landed on Narumi's head. He put down his spoon and fork, remove the spaghetti in his head, gave a twitching mile at them, his blonde hair are flying (like medusa's but not snakes), and for the back ground, black aura with some lightning.

"Mikan, Natsume?" He uttered while the two slowly looks at him nervously then gave a smile.

"Ha-hai?" The two said.

"Please don't join me in your little lover's quarrel ok?"

"Ha-hai." Both replied.

"Now shall we eat peacefully?" Narumi said while giving a death glare at Mikan and Natsume.

"Hai." All of them replied.

Oh they are having a peaceful lunch alright, except for the two. If they want some food that they both reached on the same time or should I say, all the time, they would just have to kick each other's foot until one of them gives up.

"Since we are all done eating, fix yourselves and the crew will come here in about?" Narumi stopped thinking how many more minutes were left.

"In thirty minutes." Vahn answered for him. After that, everybody prepared themselves until the crew came.

* * *

Field/Shooting place

Everybody is there already. The girls are chit chatting while the boys are playing dodge ball and Narumi is talking to the director.

"Sumimasen, the director wants to see you now." Kyo called the girls.

"Young masters, the director wants to see you." Yuki called the boys and beside Yuki is Aki holding some towels for them.

"Aki, nice work for the data." Natsume said after getting his towel.

"Arigato, Natsume-sama." He replied.

All of them went to the director. He was talking to Narumi so his back was facing them. And when he turned, everyone prevent their laugh. Want to know the director's image? Well, he's a fat one, and his lips are like those of kissing position, and wears sunglass.

"Director Fujiaki." He introduced himself.

'_Is he really the famous director?'_ The girl thought.

"Yes." Koko answered them.

"Is this Mikan-chan?" He said removing his sunglass and quickly pulled Mikan into a hug.

"Waaah, just like Naru told me. You really are kawaii!!" He said breaking the hug.

"Hehehe…thanks." She replied then lughed nervously.

"Since you are the protagonist, can you sing?"

"Ha-hai."

"Give me a sample.

"Hai."

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

'_**If only that was for me then I would be the happiest man alive.' **_**Natsume thought**

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

'_**Her voice, so beautiful. Just hearing it makes me feel weird and happy.'**_** They all thought.**  
Wanna know who you are

Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

'_**Believe me, since then I already fell in love with you. I just can't hide it anymore, I want to show it but I can't. All I can do for now is to just fall and 'till then, I'll be waiting for you to catch me.' **_**Mikan thought**

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

She ended her song with a smile. A clap was heard that caught all the attention.

"Sorry if I came late. I herd her voice and so I followed it. What a great voice you have!" A girl with a shoulder-length wavy hair and a mole under her lips showed up.

"Luna Koizumi." She introduced herself.

"Mikan Sakura, hajimemashitte." Mikan introduced herself.

"Luna this is Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru." Narumi introduced them one by one.

"Hajimemashitte, minna." Luna said with a smile.

"They will be the new actresses for them." The director instructed and point at the boys.

"Waaaaah Natsume-kun! I miss you!" She said then hugged Natsume. Mikaan obviously felt jealousy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just stop clinging on to me." Natsume said removing his body from Luna's hug.

"Tch. Geez, you never change have you?" Luna said pouting.

"Tch." Natsume replied.

"Yeah yeah, like you changed?" Koko said. Luna sticks out her tongue on Koko.

"Stop chit chatting now and let's get back to work, shall we?" The director instructed them.

"Hai!" They replied.

* * *

For hours, they shoot scenes here and there. When they get some breaks they would just drink then go back to work again. Night fell and they started cleaning up. After cleaning the shooting area they went to the front door to bid their goodbyes.

"Mikan-chan you were great!" the director then gave her thumbs up.

"Arigato."

"Hotaru and Ruka are such a great pair so as Mikan and Natsume. Yuu and Nonoko's acting look so real, full of emotions. Nice work! Koko as always, hyper but good thing Anna is here. Thanks Anna. Oh yeah the two of you make such cute pairings! Narumi, you did it again." Director Fujiaki said that made them all blush.

"Arigato, Fujiaki-san." Narumi said then shakes hands with Fujiaki.

"Oh yeah, Narumi you've got a great partner there, Vahn-san? Do you think I didn't notice?" He whispered that made Narumi embarrassed.

"I'm just joking but looks like that is the truth. Ne, Naru-kun?" Fujiaki then went inside his car.

"Ja ne." Were his last words before going away.

"Well, I better go now too. Ja minna-san." Luna id waving her hands and some of them waved back. Before going into her car. She kissed Natsume's cheeks first. Mikan who saw this felt furious, envy, and jealousy all at the same time.

'_What the heck did she do? Stupid little bi--.'_ Natsume thought.

"You can say that again." Koko replied.

"Oh look at the time we better all go back now?" Mikan asked, faking a smile.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Narumi agreed and they all went back.

Mikan quickly ran to her room followed by her two maids.

* * *

Mikan's Room

"Mikan-sama, please stop crying now." Noa said while patting her back.

"I'm not crying Noa." She replied with her face down on her pillow.

"Mikan-sama, please stop now, you will look ugly." Aya said rubbing Mikan's head.

"Ne, Noa-chan, Aya-chan, am I ugly?" Mikan said sitting up.

"Of course not!" Aya is the first one to react.

"Who told you that you were ugly? Come on tell me and I'll punch her in the face." Noa said while imitating some boxing moves.

"Stop it, Noa-chan. You look funny." Mikan said laughing then Noa stopped.

"Mi-chan, you are not ugly., in fact you are the cutest person in the world next to Aya-chan." Aya's voice change into a high pitch one that sounded like a little girl's voice while holding patty-pumpkin-ampy-lumpkins, the penguin, wiping Mikan's tears.

"Hey! You're third! Mikan-sama is the cutest then I'm next then you!" Noa protested. Mikan laughs at them.

A knock was heard on Mikan's door that broke their laughter.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked.

"It's me, baka." A male voice was heard.

"Natsume?"

"Who do you expect it to be?" Natsume replied. Noa and Aya walk towards the door and open it. As soon as Natsume went in the two went out.

"Oh yeah, we need to do something." Noa started.

"Oyasumi Mikan-sama." Aya said before closing the door.

* * *

Outside

"Now to give those two some privacy." Aya said.

"Oi Yuki-kun!" Noa said patting Yuki-kun.

"Shhh…be quiet they might here us." Yuki said then went close at the door.

"I feel bad about eavesdropping at them." Noa stated.

"Yeah, me too but I want to know what will happen." Aya replied.

"Quiet you two." Yuki said then the three put their ears at the door and started eavesdropping.

* * *

Mikan's Room

"What are you doing here, hentai?" Mikan said while sitting at her bed hugging patty-pumpkin-ampy-lumpkins.

"Nothing." Natsume said then sat next to her.

"Can't sleep?"

"You sure are noisy little girl."

"Hmph. What did you came for really? Just to piss me off? Then I might say you are doing great. Now leave!"

"Looks like my task no 1 is done now for task two."

"Task two? What are you going to do?" Mikan said glaring at Natsume.

"What if we play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Just a round of Truth and Dare."

"Isn't it Truth or Dare?"

"I know. But I changed it to Truth and Dare."

"So I go first."

"Fine."

"Truth, do you like Luna?"

"Why are you jealous?"

"It's not your turn yet."

"So you are jealous?"

"I'm not and why would I be?" Mikan said hiding her blush behind her penguin. "Now, answer my question!" she added.

"Why would I like a sluty queen like her? I would rather stay with an idiot like you with her penguin, patty-pumpkin-ampy-lumpkins."

"And why would I agree to be with you?"

"'cause you like me."

"I don't."

"Tch. Whatever polka just tell me your dare."

"Hmph. Ince you said that you rather stay with me than Luna, then tay here for the night."

"So you admit that you like me?"

"YADA! I just told you that because I can't think of any other dare!"

"I that so? Or is that your lamest excuse to be with me?"

"Just shut up and answer."

"Yeah, I accept. And now its my turn."

"Just tell me your question."

"Do you like me?"

"No!"

"Remember this is truth."

"YEAH and the truth is I don't like you!"

"Really? Then what I this picture of me doing in your room? Natsume said holding a picture of him.

"Hmph! I have my own privacy you know!" Mikan aid grabbing the picture.

"I'll accept that as a yes."

"Just tell me the dare before I knock this on your head!" Mikan said.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Eh!? Nani!?"

"I said, I dare you to kiss me!"

"Yada!"

"Oi baka! It's a dare!"

"Yada!"

"Fine then I guess I tell everyone that you keep a picture of me in your rooma nd that penguin of yours will be dead."

"Fine! Remember its only a dare!!"

"Sure."

Then Mikan kised Natsume on the cheeks.

"Now that's finish, Luna's marked is gone!"

"Eh?"

"It's bed time now polka!"

"Oh yeah its getting late. Now go back to your own room shoo go away!" Mikan said pushing Natsume.

"Oi did you forgot about the dare?"

"EH?"

"You dared me to stay here right?"

"Oh yeah. Now go leep on the floor!"

"Yada. I want to sleep on your bed!"

"EH!? But that's where I'm gonna sleep!"

"That shouldn't be a problem maybe will just have to leep togetehr then."

"EEH!?"

'…,-EnD-,…'

* * *

Ok guys I must stop here its way too long! Ooh! This is the longest chapter…gomen! But I just got carried away! Anyway to all those who reviewed arigato gozaimasu! You encouraged me to update fast. And the song earlier was by Avril Lavigne…Fall to Pieces. I imagined Mikan's voice to be that of Hayley Williams. I like her voice!! Oh yeah I'll just leave it to your imagintaion what kind of voice Mikan has when she sings.

BlackRain105—waah! It's ok…glad you reviewed. Yeah Narumi could be scary…tsk.

akerue—you really like it? Waaaaaaah! Arigato gozaimasu! –cries-

animeaddict09—maybe…soon? So how do you like Narumi here?

xXAlyssa-himEXx—hi!! Tnx C: and here's my update!! C:

xXx Simple Silent xXx-- Imouto!! This chapter I for you! You encouraged me to update soon!! Wah! –hugs-

KMAC 08—is it? Cool, you like it!! C:

Konnie—in chapters 3 and 4…that is their past…C: many people got confued there too..C:

'-MiNi-RAi-'--yo guys!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I love you guys…Hahaha…you agree with Mikan? C:

090mikanXnatsume090—here it is!! C: glad you like it!! –hugs-

suke367sahome-- hope you like this chappie!! C:

animeaddict.7--you love it? Awwwwwwwww….-cries and hugs- c: tnx!! C:

jaoce-- oh yeah…chap 3-4 were Mikan and Natsume's past! Waah you got it? Go girl!! You are a girl right? Hahahaha…sorry C:

so that's it…got a week more before my class starts and my brother is gone so the computer is mine!! Bwahahaha I will try my bet to update soon! Promise!! Lab you all…oh yeah tnx to my friend Carissa "Cullen" c: Fire!! Labxooo!! :)) Review if you like!! C: oh yeah sorry for the wrong spellings and grammatical errors. C:


	9. Chapter 9: New student! new trouble!

* * *

Entry 9

New Student New Troubles

'_Stupid, pervert, vain, idiotic, jerk Natsume Hyuuga'_ A certain brunette thought while her chin was cupped supported by her hand, while her other hand is enclosed in a fist, and behind her straight face is a thought of an evil revenge and a dangerous aura was emitting behind her. The other 2 girls, Anna and Nonoko, just shivered while Hotaru has the same posture as Mikan except she has an evil smile and the aura that she is emitting is an aura of money.

* * *

_Flashback_ (Why Mikan was pissed)

Because of the dare that they made last night, Natsume slept beside Mikan in the same bed! But don't worry, nothing perverted happened. By the rays of the sun outside, Mikan woke up. She yawned, stretched and ready to stand up but she can't, reason? Natsume was hugging her.

She tried everything, slapped his hands, slapped his face, punch him, scream at his ears, nothing. It all ends up to one conclusion; he tightened his hug around her. There's one thing left to do to wake him up that made Mikan smile, an evil smile. She positioned herself and...

_THUD_

The actual plan should be that Mikan will push Natsume off the bed but because of the hug, both of them fell down, in an awkward situation. Natsume on top of Mikan, her legs are in between his, their eyes met; gazing at each other's presence. Ruby meets brown. They stayed in that position for a while. Silence was present among them until Natsume broke it.

"Oi, baka how long are you gonna stay like that?"

"Wha-what? You're the one who's on top of me! How can I move if you're not going to move?" She said angrily but in her cheeks a tint of pink can be seen and she hit him.

"Itai...what was that for!?"

"For being an idiot and a pervert!" She replied then walked away.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Gakuen Alice (parking lot)

"We are already here, madams." Their driver said.

"Are you sure you want to go down here? You're building is far, I can drop you there." He added.

"Iie. We're fine here." Mikan said.

"And this is supposed to be a secret; we don't want anyone to see us like this." Nonoko added.

"Hai hai!" The two agreed while Hotaru just nodded.

"Ok." The driver said in defeat.

"Ja ne." They all said before going away.

They went to their building, walking normally like nothing happened. As they past the main building, they heard screams. They saw a black car and with these people screaming, there is only one reason behind these.

"Hyuuga..." Mikan said, more like cursing.

"Waaah I want to see Koko-kun." Anna said and went there behind her is Nonoko who is desperate to see Yuu.

"Stupid fan girls, right Hotaru? Ho-hotaru?" Mikan said to Hotaru or supposed to be but she was in the corner and selling off the pictures she has taken inside the mansion to the fan girls.

"Tch. Better get to class." Mikan sighed then turned her back ready to walk away but was barricade by some girls.

"Oi, Sakura just because you are partnered with OUR Natsume-sama doesn't mean you have the rights to be his girlfriend!" Sumire said and her "minions" agreed.

"And who told you that I am his girlfriend?" Mikan replied with a brow raised.  
"How can you explain this?" Sumire then showed a picture of them "kissing" in the corridor (remember the accident?)

"Hey! That was an accident!" Mikan shouted but looks like none of them was listening because of their "play"

"Ever since grade 5...I already fell in love with Natsume-kun. His kawaii face, those raven hair of his, I still can remember it like it was just yesterday." Sumire dramatize and a spotlight was focused on her.

"Like I said, it was just an accident! Why won't anyone believe me!? And who will ever fall in love with that stupid idiotic perverted jerk?" Mikan said her arms crossed on her chest.

"Who is the stupid idiotic perverted jerk, little girl?" Natsume from behind said and put his arms around Mikan's shoulders.

"Natsume-sama!" The girls squeal.

"Na-natsume?" Mikan startled then looked at Natsume.

"What? Am I not allowed to wrap my arm around my girlfriend's shoulder?" He asked coolly.

"Gi-girlfriend? I told you I am not your girlfriend!" Mikan shouted her face is red.

"You want some proof? I'll give you one." Natsume said then cupped up her chin then his face was only an inch away.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Natsume-sama!" All the girls are now yelling.

"Mi-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" the boys yelled.

KISS!

"There now do you believe me?" Natsume asked to the dumbfounded Mikan who is still shocked and red from the kiss.

"Oi Natsume, that's enough come will be late for class." Koko said then pat his back.

"Mi-chan?" Anna and Nonoko asked while waving their hand.

"I'm getting claustrophobic!" Yuu said.

"Come on, I don't want to be the centre of attention in here. And I will not drag that baka." Hotaru said then walked away from the crowd, beside her is Ruka.

"Eh, how about Mi-chan?" Anna asked.

"Natsume will take care of her, come on." Koko said then put his arm on Anna's shoulder that made her blush.

"Hai." Yuu and Nonoko said in unison then walked away.

"Baka." Natsume said holding the poor unconscious Mikan who is still red in embarrassment dragging her away from the crowd.

* * *

Corridor

There were no students there except the gang; everyone is in the main building still shocked from what just happened.

"Yo," A voice was heard from behind them that made them stop.

"Kage!?" Hotaru said.

"Ohayo Tsubasa-sempai!" Nonoko greets him.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Anna waved at him.

"What's wrong with Mikan-chan?" Now a girl with pink hair appeared poking Mikan.

"She was kissed by Natsume." Yuu said.

"In front of the whole school." Koko added.

"AT THE MAIN BUILDING!" Ruka added emphasizing each word.

"That explains the crowd there." The pink haired girl said pointing at the main building.

"Misaki-sempai!" Anna and Nonoko greeted her.

"Hi!" She replied.

"Hotaru can I see the pictures later?" Tsubasa asked.

"Sure...500 yen." Hotaru replied that made Tsubasa sweat drop.

"Fine. The bells gonna ring soon better get ready." Tsubasa added.

"As for Mikan-chan." Misaki grinned first before whispered something in Mikan's ears.

"Eh? Misaki-sempai!" Mikan is finally awake.

"Ja Mikan-chi!" Tsubasa pleaded before going away.

"Ja!" She replied.

"Ja!" Misaki said then mess up Mikan's hair.

"Eh? Misaki-sempai, now I have to let these down." Mikan pouted touching her hair.

"Gomen. Ja!" She pleaded then followed Tsubasa.

Mikan started pulling her clip (Her hairstyle is in pig tails by the way) then shook of her head that made her hair fall down. Her auburn hair was until her waist. The boys were shocked when they saw Mikan. It's the first time they saw her hair down like that and it was beautiful. Natsume was shocked and blushed but hid it.

_KRING-KRING-KRING_

The first bell rang, that means they only have 5 minutes left to go to their classroom.

* * *

Classroom...

The gang panted first before opening the door. And was shocked when they saw everyone there. How did they got here so fast?

"Ohayo minna!" Mikan greeted them with a smile. Some greet her back, some boys never stopped flirting with her, and some girls ignored her.

"She's mine, back off." Natsume held her hand and lift it up for the others to see.

"I am not yours! I was not yours to begin with." Mikan said and pulled her hand from his.

"Want another proof?" Natsume said then his face went closer to hers. The class is now watching them, their hearts are now pounding from excitement.

"No...I'm fine." Mikan said then laughed nervously before going to her sit. Natsume followed her. The class sighed, some because of relief while other because they didn't kissed.

"Ohayo!" Narumi greeted the class as soon as he entered. No one answered, looks like the class is emitting a weird aura.

'What's up with this class?' Narumi thought before he began.  
"Today, we have a new student." Finally, the class is back in their cheerful attitude.

"She's a girl." He stated.

"She's also a famous and a kawaii actress." Everyone, except the 8 people (you know who they are) are listening attentively.

"Please welcome, Koizumi Luna!" After Narumi said her name, she entered the classroom.

"Hajimemashitte, watashi Koizumi Luna desu." She greets them with a warm smile then focused her sight on Natsume who is at the very back, beside Mikan.

"Ne, sensei whose going to be my partner?" Luna asked, hoping she'll get Natsume.

"Yeah, ettou, who wants to be Luna's partner?" Narumi asked as the boys, except Yuu, Koko, Ruka, Natsume, raised their hand.

"Looks like, Sumire-chan over there doesn't have one." Narumi said ignoring the ones who raised their hands.

"Eh?" Sumire said.

"Have fun. Free time everyone!" Narumi said before leaving the class.

Luna went to where Sumire is, sitting all alone.

"Hajimemashitte, Sumire-chan." Luna greeted her.

"Sumire Shouda." She replied.

"You like Natsume-kun?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Look like Mikan's interfering right?" Luna said then smiled evilly.

"I like that smile, what's the plan?" Sumire said then smiled evilly as Luna whispered her something.

After their conversation, she flirted with the guys so that Sumire can perform their "plan". Natsume is reading manga, but looks like he's up to something that he uses his manga to cover it for him while Mikan's chin was cupped up, her hand is supporting it, she just stared at the beautiful clouds shaped like Howalons. Her imagination was broke by a piece of paper near her elbow.

The note wrote:  
Oi iichigo what did that pink haired girl tell you?

She laughed and at the same time she was red because of the word ichiigo. She got a pen from her pocket and scribble down something. After she wrote, she pass it to Natsume who was busy "reading" his manga.

She wrote:  
Hentai!! I'll kill you for what you did earlier!! And that's a secret, why would I tell you that?

He smirked then got a pen from his pocket and scribble down. After he pass it to Mikan.

He wrote:  
Is it my fault that you are so in love with me that you show me your childish panties?

She wrote:  
Excuse me!? Who will be in love with a stupid perverted idiotic gay jerk like you!?

He wrote:  
Who are you calling gay? For what i know is, Naru is the only gay here!

She wrote:  
Hontou! Like father, like son...tsk tsk tsk. G-A-Y! :p

He wrote:  
I'm not a gay! And if you don't believe me I'll kiss you again to prove to you I'm not gay.

She wrote:  
Perverted jerk! And why would I let you kiss me?

He wrote:  
Cause you like me, admit it! And you like me even more if I kiss you right?

She wrote:  
YADA! And no way!! First, I don't like you! And if you kiss me again I'll gonna kill you the moment you do that!

He wrote:  
That's if you can kill me. I'm too hot to be killed.

She wrote:  
Vain! Stupid vain jerk!! Who said you were hot? Maybe their blind

He wrote:  
Everyone; and I know that I'm too hot for you to handle.

She wrote:  
VAIN! And not a single bit did I ever thought you were hot! Jerk

And they continued their writing until the bell rang for recess. Usually, eight people are left inside the classroom but now there are ten people, Koko, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume, Mikan, "Green", and "Silver". Green and silver are only their codenames.

Silver is inside the classroom, green is outside (talking in walky talky)

Silver: Silver, hello green do you read me over.

Green: Green, I copy you over.

Silver: Silver, the operation will start in 20 seconds over

Green: Green, copy and ready for action over

Silver: Silver; ok let's do this over and out.

* * *

"Ne, guys what are you still doing here?" Luna asks the gang.

"We are just waiting for Sakura-san." Ruka said.

"Ahh, well then looks like Mikan-chan is finish better go to cafeteria before the food runs out." Luna said pushing them to leave.

"Hai, hai." Mikan who is at the back said while the others are complaining to not push them. When everybody is outside, Sumire is hiding and watching the plan, Luna called Mikan whom she positioned.

"Hai?" Mikan asked.

"Ettou...ano..." Luna was lost for words.

"Mi-chan, come on!" The twins called her.

"Just say it to me later, ne Luna? Ja" She said then went to her friends.

Luna who was surprised was so irritated.

"Oi Koizumi! Why didn't you pull the string?" Sumire asked.

"I was! But it didn't work." Luna said.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH! As if I will lie to you?" Luna said then pulled the string, water then came down and drenched them.

* * *

Cafeteria...

Everybody is eating quietly, minding their own business. When the door opened it revealed two girls who are wet. Everybody starts laughing at them.

"Luna and Sumire?" Mikan asked laughing.

"They look so funny." Koko and Yuu said in unison.

"Good thing I brought my camera!" Hotaru said then took pictures of them.

"They are so wet!" Anna said still laughing.

'Wonder what happened to them. But that was so hilarious!" Nonoko said.

"Come on Natsume, admit that was funny." Ruka said still laughing.

"Yeah," Natsume said then prevent his laughter.

"Time for plan B." Luna said somewhere over the cafeteria where they are hidden.

"Be sure that this will work." Sumire asked.

"Yeah, this time, it will." Luna said then smirked.

Sumire got a spoon and gave it to Luna. After that, she handed her a plate of macaroni salad. (YUM!!) She put some macaroni at the spoon and targets it at Mikan. As soon as Luna is ready to fire it Mikan was laughing so hard that she put bowed down her head and held her stomach that was aching from laughing. The salad then was thrown to the person at the back of Mikan.

"Who threw this salad?" He shouted then pick some food and threw it without knowing who it was.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Someone shouted then everybody start to throw food. The ones who's alice can lift things has an advantage at this.

"Look! Natsume has catsup on his face." Mikan laughed then everybody at their table looked at him and laughed.

"Take this ichiigo!" Natsume said then throw her some butter that landed on her cheeks.

"Stupid jerk! Take this!" Mikan said then threw a sweet and spicy chicken at him but he dodge it and landed on Hotaru.

"Miiiiiiii-kaaaaaaaaaaan!" She shouted then threw her a crab which Mikan dodges and landed on Anna.

And so on...in the end, everybody was a mess! Their shirts are full of food stain, some hair has food sticking on it but they have a lot of fun. Only two persons were mad, Luna and Sumire. Their plan should embarrass Mikan in front of Natsume but ended up having fun.

Through the day, they have many plans like getting her caught by the teacher but instead the teacher caught them, getting tripped in front of everyone but Natsume caught her, throw her something that can make her shout but it ended up into a wrong person, and many many more that the author have no ideas left.

* * *

Dismissal Time (last part of the plan)

Everyone already went home while others are hanging around the school while the eight, stayed in the classroom and just talked about nonsense. Few minutes later, they decided to go home.

Silver: Silver, Green do you read me over.

Green: Green, Copy over.

Silver: Silver, They are now going home get ready over

Green: Green, roger over and out.

Sumire prepared their plan as Luna stalked them.

Silver: Silver, target almost there ready in 1 minute over.

Green: Green, copy over and out.

One minute later, they are ready to go to the parking lot where their car is, but before you get there you better go to the school's back garden. Mikan is at the front of the group so whatever will happen, she's the first one to try it. Five more steps till the plan.

5

4

3

2

1

SPLASH

For the first time, their plan works. Mikan fell into the mud; the worst part is everyone is staring at her. Natsume on the other hand took of his polo (HOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!) and wrapped it around Mikan and lift her bride-style. At first she felt like crying but because of the arms that wrapped around her, she felt comfortable and warm and carried her to their car. The others gave everyone who saw this a death glare or a don't-tell-it-to-others-or-your-dead glare. They were afraid of course. Imagine Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Ruka gave you those glares? You made them real mad!

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion...

There was silence, even their butlers and maid didn't dare to talk. Naru, who was irritated about the silence, is talking all night long. After that everyone went to their room.

* * *

Mikan's room...

As soon as she took a bath, she lay down on her bed. Put her pillow on top of her face and her feet was moving like she was kicking something.

"Mikan-sama, daijoobu desu?" Aya asked.

"Natsume-sama?" Noa asked.

"How did you know about it Noa-chan?" Mikan asked sitting up her bed and hugging her pillow.

"Simple. If Mikan-sama is that depressed it should be about love." Noa replied.

"Eh?" Aya asks Noa who is curious about her sudden change of intelligence.

"I just finished reading a book." She got her book and showed it to them. "They said that if girls are so depressed it's about love and nothing else." Noa added.

"Wow, that book sure helps a lot, ne Noa-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Hai, hai!"

"So what's the situation here?" Aya asked and sit beside Mikan.

"Luna Koizumi."

"That person! What did she do to you?" They both asked in unison.

"She pushed me in the mud." She said plainly.

"WHAT!?" Both of them were shocked.

"Natsume save me." Mikan added and both sighed in relief.

"Sooo...details!!" Aya insisted.

"YADA! It's getting late already I better get ready for tomorrow. Oyasumi." Mikan said tucking herself in her blanket.

"Mikan-sama!!" Noa said shaking Mikan.

"O-ya-su-mi!" Mikan syllabicate it.

"Hmph. Oyasumi Mikan-sama." Both said before going out, giving up.

'_He's your boyfriend right?'_ Those words that Misaki whispered to her so that she became conscious. Those words were repeating inside her head. "Oyasumi, my boyfriend, Natsume-kun." Those were her last words before sleeping.

--EnD--

* * *

YEY! That's my 9th entry! Yehey! Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars. Our classes will start in 2 days, awwwwww...so I'll update from time to time, ne? Thanks for those who reviewed from my last chappie!!

nxm4liphe—yeah I was thinking of that but haven't Mikan get enough kiss from Natsume? I think it's enough...hope you still like it C:

minahoru—ai-chan!! Gomen gomen if its confusing!!

-natsume-luvr25---glad you like it C: tnx for admiring it!! C:

animeaddict.7—sure! You are now my new imouto!! C: imouto!!

anime19—hounto ni!! Waaaaaaaah!! –hugs- tnx C:

natsumikanlover—i'll try C: tnx for admiring it C:

BlackRain105—me too! And i hope this chapter is enough for her! I mean i already tortured her...if you can suggest another way to torture her...pls say so..C:

Konnie—did you guess it right? C:

xXx Simple Silent xXx—imouto! Now i have two imoutos!! I love your story!! So kawaii!! Imouto-chii!!

animeaddict09—yey! Narumi is gay!! –laughs- sorry if I didn't show it in here. Nah, I love your reviews!! C:

'-MiNi-RAi-'—really! When i wrote them I thought of the two of you!! –laughs- I love you guys!!

KMAC 08—hey! Yeah I hate her too...:))

akerue—I agree...I hate her too!! :))

Katryna28-- weeeeeeeeee! Nina-chan!! you didn't get confused!! wow!! C:

I received many reviews on how you guys hate Luna...well I hate her too. If you guys have ideas on how to torture her pls say so! :D

Review if you like it :D

--xXiceyfireXx


	10. Chapter 10: payback :

Yahoi! Hi guys…sorry if this is a laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate update. Classes are starting and the teachers give more home works than usual so I'm having a problem to find some time to update this and even sleep, well I can sleep in class. Oh no…I'm bad! So…on with the story? By the way thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you all –hugs-.

* * *

Entry 10

Payback time

(Dedicated to Luna Haters)

I'm one of you :)

Because of what happened to Mikan, fell on the mud in front of many people, the gang, except Mikan, decided for some payback. Before that Hotaru already had a guess that behind all that has happened during that day, Luna and Sumire, whom she knows that hates Mikan. The night after the mud accident Hotaru investigated who did this and Ruka saw her and he decided to join. Wednesday night they decided to do the payback but Koko read Ruka's mind. Koko told Yuu about this and Yuu panicked so he accidentally told Nonoko about it and being Anna's "twin" she told her about it. Wednesday came and Natsume saw them sneaking out his mansion, 9:oo pm, and he found out about what they are going to do with those two and so he decided to join. (A/N: gets?) Mikan does not know any of this.

* * *

School…9:23 pm

The gang covered their faces with masks provided by Hotaru and they are wearing black outfits like those of ninjas created by Nonoko and Anna. Actually, they made one for everyone just for fun and for emergency uses like this for example. All that is left are Luna and Sumire. 5 minutes later the two is not yet there so everybody decided to play a game. Of course when it comes to playing games, Koko is always prepared! He brought cards, monopoly (which Hotaru always wins), snake and ladders, UNO, and many more. Ruka always wins in card games which everyone can't believe of. Few games later the two finally arrived.

"Aww I only got a pair." Nonoko said with a sad face.

"Yeah me too." Koko said while leaning against Anna.

"We got two pairs!" Anna and Yuu said while raising their hands.

"Full house." Natsume said blankly while showing them his cards.

Hotaru smirked first before showing her cards, "Straight flash." Then he looked at Ruka.

"Uhh…Royal flash." He said with a cute questionable expression.

"Waaaaah! Ruka-pyon always wins!" The twins complained.

"Yeah. Damn you Ruka-pyon." Koko said while eyeing Ruka.

"Rukaaaaa!" Well you know, Hotaru can't accept defeats so she joined them on "harassing" Ruka, Natsume also helps them because Ruka always wins and he never wins.

* * *

On the other hand…

"Sumire, remember if we saw those guys who gave us this paper we must not let them know our names." Luna said to Sumire while walking towards the school.

"Eeeeh? Wait, how did they know it is us if they don't know our names?" Sumire said who stopped.

"Well, they said that he/she just heard us talking and know us by our codename Silver and Green. Look its right there." Luna said pointing at the letter.

"Oooh…I get it so we should use our codenames?" Sumire asked as they walked again.

"Hai and for them not to know our faces I have prepared this." Luna said giving Sumire a green masked and for her is a silver mask.

"Wow you are so great Luna." (A/N: yeah as if.)

"Yeah I know. Now go put on your mask and start using your alice to find them."

"Hai hai."

* * *

After few minutes of searching they found them struggling of course they don't know who it is. They are wearing the ninja's outfit and a mask remember?

"What is that disgusting thing they are wearing?" Sumire asked Luna while pointing at them.

"I don't know. They looked weird and what are they doing?" She replied while the "ninjas" stopped and looked at them.

"-cough- Are you the ones who send us this?" Luna said holding the letter.

"Yeah, so?" Koko replied replacing his phase from Ruka to Luna.

"So…it says that we should meet here, right?" Luna explained.

"Yeah, and?" Ruka was the one who replied this time.

"And it says that we should meet here at 9:25 but we came at 9:40, gomen." Sumire explained.

"Yeah, we noticed it so?" Anna and Nonoko said in unison. Their arm folded in front of them.

"Just get to your point." Hotaru demanded.

"Here we are and what are you gonna do about it?" Luna said to them with a smirk on her face.

"Well, you are silver and she is green right?" Yuu said pointing at Luna when he said silver and at Sumire when he said green.

"Yeah." Sumire answered. Well one fact is that it's so obvious because of their mask.

"And you guys are the ones who owns this walky talky right?" Koko said while pointing at the walky talky that Nonoko holds.

"Eeeh, how did yo-" Sumire was cut when Luna spoke.

"We mean no."

"Really?" Anna asked. The two gulped first before they answered.

"Yes."

"Eeh, damn I'm wrong." Anna cursed.

"How about this? Do you remember this right?" Ruka said holding up a paper.

"Ne, ne isn't that the paper we wrote about our other plans on Mikan?" Sumire whispered to Luna.

"Hai. But be quiet just stay cool." Luna reminded her. (A/N: as if you are ever going to be cool)

"Ooh, look…it says here how to torture Mikan Sakura." Ruka said.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Poor Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko said.

"So you dare to do this on Sakura Mikan?" Natsume was all fired up, literally! And look Green and Silver are now shivering because of fear.

"To start our payback, let's first show your faces, shall we?" Natsume said then fire came towards Luna and Sumire like a lightning and cut their masks in half.

"OH MY GOD! Luna and Sumire!?" Everybody, except Natsume, faked a surprised expression.

"Please, please don't tell anybody else." Luna cried.

"No can do, you hurt our friend now its payback." Yuu said with a smile.

"Friend? You mean you are friend with Mikan!?" Sumire shouted while pointing at them.

"You mean that is Natsume-kun? and thoe re Ruka Yuu and Koko?" Luna said pointing at them.

"Anna, Nonooko and.." Sumire continued.

"HOTARU!?" They both shouted in unison.

"Oh no! They found us out. What ever shall we do?" Nonoko said in a "frightened" voice.

"We will just continue our plan and then erase their memory where they remembered our faces." Koko said.

"Yeah that's right good thing I brought my super memory erasing gun." Hotaru said pulling out her gun.

"Can we jut get this over with?" Natsume said in irritation.

"Now I'm scared." Luna said while hugging Sumire.

"Yeah, me too." Sumire replied hugging her.

"Illusions please and an electric chair please." Ruka asked Yuu.

"Hai." With just a snap they are now in a room with two electric chairs where Luna and Sumire sit.

"Electricity please." Ruka once again asked and Yuu obeyed.

Their scream can be heard, shouting because of pain. Wait that's not all. There's more. The second torture is: super glue their lips so no one could hear them scream but before that pull off their teeth one by one so they won't bite anyone anymore. Say goodbye to your Alice toothless Luna and Sumire. Next is burn them, courtesy of Natsume but they are only 65 percent burnt. Next is to cut their fingers and have rats drink the dripping blood from their "fingers". Next one is to break their knees and let them run 20 laps in a 100 m track. Lastly hang them in a pool full of piranhas. Of course this is just an illusion except the part where Natsume burnt them but they are only burnt 10 percent. :)

Lastly before going, Hotaru erased their memory that has them see their faces. They brought them back in their houses safely and they went back to Natsume's mansion.

The next day…

"Ohayo minna-san!" Mikan greeted her classmates cheerfully. Unfortunately, no one was looking at her instead to Luna and Sumire who are traumatized and 10 percent burnt. The gang just smiled sweetly or evilly to them pretending that they don't have anything to do with them.

+-eNd-+

Minna! Sorry I updated late and this chappie is short. Like I said, classes have already started so I'm kinda busy. And this chappie I dedicated to all Luna and Sumire haters. Actually this chappie should be more gruesome but it might freak other out so I just made it this way. All thanks to animeaddict.7 and her sister and especially to you guys who reviewed.

akerue—high five!! I hate her too…damn her. Thank for reviewing C:

KMAC 08—yeah even in manga she's such a trouble maker even in her first day. And yeah he's a vain hottie C: NATSUME!! X3

Coldeyedprincess—hi hi!! Do you get it now? C:

homeplus—chappie 3 & 4 are their past…

konnie—tnx! C:

animeaddict09—yeha I like their codenames too…green silver silver green C:

dominiqueanne—tnx C:

natsumikanlover—hi hi! Wow you really understand it? Many got confused..hehehe anyway tnx C: sure I can be your friend –hugs- C:

'-MiNi-RAi-'—ellow!! C: thanks for the email add Aiko C: and Mina can I have yours if it ok…C:

BlackRain105—kaa-san!! Yehey how I it ka-san? Sorry if I don't chat much with you :C

xXx Simple Silent xXx—imouto!! Hi hi hi hi!! I miss you!! C:

animeaddict.7—maybe they already learned their lesson and stop Mikan because of your and sister tortures. Thanks! You really helped me a LOT! C:

Katryna28—Nina-chan!! Uie anu na nangyayare sa group? Parang uala ng meeting…:C anyway tnx for reading this fic C:

And that's about it. This is the shortest chappie I made. Gomen. At least I updated, ne? Hehehe.

--xXiceyfireXx :)


	11. Chapter 11: AISHITERU

Hey guys! sorry for the late update!! I am so busy...but good thing I updated ne?SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORY and have fun reading my entry 11 :D

* * *

The maids and Butlers!!

Mikan—Noa and Aya

Nonoko and Anna—Tomoyo and Kyo

Hotaru—Natsu and Sakura

Narumi—Vahn

Natsume—Aki

Ruka—Yuki

Koko— Jin

Yuu— Ryo

* * *

Entry 11:

A-I-SHI-TE-RU

The month went on quickly with Luna Koizumi out of their way. Here's a hint: THEY made her quit. That means, their EVIL ways. And without an antagonist in the movie, there's no fun in watching it right? So, the director asked "someone" to come and bring the antagonist of the story.

-Back garden-

Everybody is dancing, practicing for the ball in the movie. Partners: Mikan and Ruka, Hotaru and Koko, Natsume and Nonoko, Yuu and Anna, and last but not the least, NARUMI AND VAHN. Though they are not part of the script, they just wanted to dance like a couple. (ehem)

"E-eh!! N-no no no NO! Why would you think that Sakura-san?" Ruka asked his face red!

"See, you are blushing and you are sooo defensive and it's quite obvious." Mikan said and stopped dancing.

"Is it?" Ruka ask, his face is still red.

"Hai...so here's what you do." Mikan smirk first then whispered something at Ruka's ears as he nodded in response.

On the other hand, let's check how the others are doing.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan are you jealous?" Koko ask with his smiling face.

"And why would I be?" She answered with no emotions at all.

"Because Mikan-chan and Ruka-pyon are dancing together?" Koko said that made Hotaru looked their way.

"Should I be jealous because of that? Please." Hotaru said with a smirk at the end.

"I can read your mind." Koko reminded Hotaru.

"And if you do you'll be the first one that can try my new thunder shock CS5 especially made for mind readers like you. It can electrify you once you read my mind." While Hotaru is saying that at the same time she is putting it on in a shape of a weird hat.

"I'm just joking." Koko laughed then was electrified.

"That's for reading my mind and if you told anyone about what you read you are so dead." Hotaru said walking away leaving poor electrified Koko behind. Of course, Nonoko came to him that made everybody stop dancing.

"Ne, Imai-san can I speak with you for a moment?" Ruka ask his head down while blushing.

"Sure." She replied unemotionally. "_Damn, I've got a bad feeling about this._" She thought.

"Ok, minna-san! Stop practicing and let's welcome the new antagonist!" Director Fujiaki said clapping his hands 3 times.

Everybody looked at the door beside him. A girl appeared first then everybody except the five, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Yuu and Natsume.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not the actress. I'm Aoi Hyuuga, sister of my dear sweet sweet brother, Natsume Hyuuga." Aoi said and gave a glare to Natsume.

"_Damn you sister! You know I hate it when you do that!"_ Natsume said and moved at the back of the crowd. Mikan who was looking at Aoi suddenly notice him.

"Anyway, I'm the manager of our antagonist. Please welcome Hijiri Youichi."

A boy with silver hair came and there is only one word to describe him, HOT!

"Boku Hijiri Youichi desu, hajimemashitte." The boy introduced himself. Every girl has the same thought running in their minds, "kawaii." Note: Even Hotaru thought that!

Everybody crowded around them and ask different kinds of questions. Mikan went away and go to where Natsume is.

"Ne, Natsume you didn't tell me you have a cute little sister." Mikan said sitting next to Natsume.

"Hn.." He replied.

"Hmph."

"Hn."

"Ne, Natsume? Do you think Ruka has a crush on Hotaru?"  
"It's none of my business."

"But you know it's quite obvious don't you think?"

"Hn." He replied. "_How can this girl understand me when all I could say is Hn or It's none of my business?"_ He thought.

"Don't you think Hotaru and Ruka look good together?" Mikan asks.

"Hn."

"Can you say any other word besides Hn?"

"Fine. It's none of business." He repied standing up and walked away.

"-sigh- Natsume is a big jerk." Mikan said and lay down looking at the clear sky. She closes her eyes and just feels the breeze that is touching her skin.

"Excuse me but I believe you are Mikan ne?" A boy's voice interrupted her. She opens her eyes and saw Youichi.

"Ha-hai, nani?" Mikan replied trying to sit.

"Nande." He said then at the corner of his eyes he looked at Aoi and sigh then walk away.

"Happy now?" Youichi ask as he went to Aoi.

"Not just yet." She replied looking at Natsume then smiled.

"Weird." Youichi murmured under his breath.

* * *

That night time...(Back garden)

"Ano...Imai-san I was wondering." Ruka started quite shy I must say.

"What?" Hotaru said obviously, uninterested BUT..."_OMG! What is he gonna say? He loves Mikan? Aww...but me and he. No way, it must be about Mikan."_ She thought.

"I was wondering if there is someone you like?" Ruka ask finally looking at Hotaru straight at her face. "_Please say No, please say no, please say NO!"_ He thought.

"Yes, and what is it to you?" Hotaru said fighting back his emotions. "_Damn, why do I feel like crying? What's going on? Hold on Hotaru!!"_

"Do I know who is it?" Ruka said trying to fake a smile but he failed. "_Ouch. That hurts. Now, how am I gonna say it?!"_ He thought.

"In fact you know him very well." Hotaru said then made a miraculous smile. "_Hope you can notice it."_

"Oh, that's all I need. Thanks anyway." Ruka said and smiled. "_At least she smiled."_ He thought then walk away.

A hand held his wrist to prevent him from going away. Ruka looked back and was surprise by her sudden actions. He suddenly felt something warm caught his lips, a kiss from Hotaru. At first he was surprised but then he responded to her. After a while they broke it.

"That's you." Hotaru said

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! AYIEEEEEEEEEEE!! OMEDETTO!!" All of them (Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Aoi, and Youichi) said. Natsume us just stood there looking at them, he smiled but nobody notice because of the dark. He was VERY VERY happy for his best friend. Hotaru shot them a glare that made everybody stop. Ruka, who can't stop himself, burst out laughing so everybody laughed too.

"Gomen –laugh- it's just –laugh- so –laugh- funny." He said in between laughs.

"Laugh and your dead." Hotaru glared at them once more and once again it became quiet.

"You can't kill me. You love me." Ruka said smiling at her while holding her hands. "And I love you too." He added.

"Ayiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Everybody tease them then laughed once more.

The teasing about the two did end, eventually, and everybody was about to return to their dorm when Yuu spoke.

"Since they are already together, I need something to tell you Nonoko." Yuu said then held Nonoko's hand and of course she blushed. Everybody looked at the little scenery.

"E-eh..n-nani?" Nonoko asked her head bowed.

"A-ano...can you be my girlfriend? I love you!" Yuu blurted out. Everyone awwwww-ed and oooooooooooooh-ed while Nonoko and Yuu are blushing.

"H-hai. Sure, watashiwa daisuki." Nonoko said then hugged Yuu. Yuu was the first who broke the hug and kisses Nonoko.

On the other hand, Koko and Anna who are at the back was already holding hands.

"A-ano Anna." Koko said shyly.

"H-hai?" Anna looked at Koko. Koko faced Anna then pecked at Anna's lips that made her surprise.

"Aishteru." Koko said then smiled.

"Aishteru Koko-kun." Anna replied.

"AYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOO!!" Everybody yelled at the couple at the back. Both of them blushed in embarrassment.

"_Now there is only one couple left..."_ Everybody thought the same then looked at Natsume and Mikan with their "glare" eyes.

"Who?" Both of them answered at the same time.

"US?" Once again they answered at the same time.

"NO WAY." Not only did they both said that at the same time but their actions are same too.

"Who would want to fall for that one?" Both of them said then point at each other.

"Not me!" Both of them said, no more like, yelled.

"_Perfect pair."_ The gang thought of the same thing.

"Stop thinking what I think you are thinking." Mikan said.

"And besides only blind men would fall for that one." Natsume added.

"And who would want to fall for a baka no hentai shonen like you!?" Mikan fight back.

"grrrrrrr." The two gritted their teeth at each other.

"I told you they look good together!" Aoi said to Youichi whoa re the last pair in the line.

"YEAH YEAH." He answered.

"Hmph, ne Youichi-kun?"

"Hn?"

"You're the best actor in US aand in Europe. Now tell me, is it that hard to act that you like Mikan so you can make my brother jealous?" Aoi ask. (A/N: Now you see why I made him look like that a while ago?)

"Hn." Youichi answered.

"You know, you really act like my brother." Aoi said with a slight giggle.

"So?" He replied his brow up.

"Maybe that's what I like about you." She replied with a smile.

"Huh?"

"I mean you're attitude. That's what I like about your attitude!"

"Really? Maybe you have fallen for me?" Youichi said his face going closer to hers.

"E-eh!! W-why would I fall for someone like you!! Baka." She said turning her back with a red face.

"Hn." Youichi replied with a smile on hi face.

"Let's just go. Maybe they are waiting for us." Aoi said grabing his wrist and run towards them.

* * *

Everybody is now inside their rooms. They were all quite happy about the things that happened today. Wanna see?

-Hotaru's lab-

"Ne, Imai-san. You're work." Natsu said shaking her.

"Imai-san look it looks like Ruka-sama." Sakura said poiinting at her work.

"Huh?" Imai was no back to reality.

"You didn't see anything..." Hotaru added galring at the two.

"H-hai." The two replied with sweatdrop on their head.

"Ne ne Sakura-chan. Do you think there is something wrong with Imai-san?" Natsu whispered to Sakura

"I think...yes. That's the 5th time she made omething like that and it's only 1 night." Sakura replied whispering.

"Do you think that Imai-san is in love?" Natsu ask again, whispering.

"Yes...and now they are together?" Sakura replied with a giggle.

"You know I can hear whatever you are whispering over there." Hotaru said while doing her new invention.

"Hehehehehe...gomen." Both of them replied. They look at each other first then miled evilly.

"Ne ne, Imai-san are you in love?" Natsu ask grabbing Hotaru's attention.

"Are you and Ruka-sama together?" Sakura ask that made Hotaru red.

"Yes and yes." Hotaru said with no emotions at all.

"Kampaii!! (Cheers) Banzaii!!" The two said raising their hands.

"And will the two of you do me some favor?" Hotaru said looking at them.

"Gomen...we'll be quiet." The two replied.

"Arigatou." Hotaru said then got back to work. The two at the back cheered silently.

* * *

-Nonoko and Anna's room-

Obviously the two are giggling and chatting with their maids, Kyo and Tomoyo. So nothing new here.

* * *

-Yuu and Koko's room-

It's the same. They are just playing around with their butlers and once they got tired they talked about Anna and Nonoko.

* * *

-Ruka's room-

"Ruka-sama, you'll get a cold if you stay there longer." Yuki walked towards the terace where Ruka is.

"Yuki-san, have you ever felt in love?" Ruka asks him not removing his gaze from the stars.

"H-hai." Yuki replied.

"How does it feel?"

"It is a mix feeling of emotions. It feels like when you two are together the world is yours. You make the impossible possible. And the most important thing, your heart is racing when you are with her and kept on smiling without a reason. And for a reason, you always think about her. Isn't that right Ruka-sama?" Yuki stated.

"Hai. You are cetainly right Yuki. I wonder if she feels the same." Ruka sighed.

"I'm sure she do. She said I love you right? That' a good thing about girls, they don't lie when they kiss you and tell you that they love you." Yuki smiled.

"How did you know?" Ruka said almost panicing.

"I can see you from up here you know Ruka-sama." Yuki said with a smile while pointing down there where they are a while ago.

"Ooooh. That's harsh. Thanks anyway Yuki." Ruka said then gazed at the stars again.

"You'll get sick if you stay here longer Ruka-sama." Yuki remembered Ruka.

"It's ok, if this scenery is this good it's ok. You can come too if you want." Ruka incited him.

"Thanks." Yuki then sat beside Ruka.

"Mind telling me who' the lucky girl?" Ruka ask and Yuki started to tell his story.

* * *

-Mikan's room-

"Ne Noa, Aya, have you ever feel this strange feeling that when you are with that peron your heart can't top beating fast and you want it to be like that forever?" Mikan ask lying down on her bed.

"hmmmmmm...iie." Aya answered.

"Eh doushitte?? Could it be that you are in love ne Mikan-sama??" No asks.

"E-eh? Me i-in love? No! I am just asking. It doesn't mean that when you are asking something like this you are already in love right?" Mikan denied sitting up.

"So who's the lucky guy, Mikan-sama?" Aya insisted.

"Ruka-pyon?" Noa said.

"IIE! That's Hotaru's!" Mikan said.

"Koko-sama?" Aya guessed

"Anna's."

"Yuu-sama?"

"Nonoko's."

"We get it!" Both of them said in unison. "Youichi-kun!"

"YA-DA desu!" Mikan said.

"Sooo...there's one person left." Aya smirked at Noa.

"Na-tsu-me-sa-ma!" Noa said miling.

"E-eh!! I would rather die than be to fall in love with him! hmph!" Mikan hmph-ed then cross her arm her face red.

"Oh, really? Then why are you blushing Mikan-sama?" Noa said pointing at her cheeks.

"Iie...I really do have rossy cheeks ne?" Mikan denied.

"Oh really? So when will you tell him that you love him?" Aya asks Mikan.

"Never!" Mikan answered.

"So that means you really do have feelings for Natsume-sama!!" Both of them ask with their eyes full of shine.

"You tricked me Aya-chan!" Mikan blamed Aya but Aya can only tuck her tongue out.

"So tell us when did it started?" Noa ask Mikan.

"A-ano...when I was in grade 5." Mikan started then went on with her story.

* * *

-Natsume's room-

"Aki-kun, what do you think I will do?" Natsume aid while lying down on his bed plying with a baeball-ball.

"What do you mean Natsume-sama?" Aki ask pretending to be innocent.

"You know what I mean. I saw you earlier. You were watching us. And you know what I mean. You are the only one who know about it." Natsume stated glaring at Aki.

"Uhmmm for me I may say you try to confess to her." Aki answered.

"Can you please tell me something that it is not obvious!?" Natsume is loosing his temper.

"Uhmm...let me see...no! Natume-sama you are the only couples left. Hotaru-san adn Ruka-sama, Nonoko-san and Yuu-sama, Koko-sama and Anna-san, even Narumi-sama has Vahn!" Aki clarrified it.

"We are not the only ones you know! There is Aoi and Youichi." Natsume excused.

"But Natsume-sama they are 15 years old they have plenty of time. And you don't. Mikan-san is a pretty girl you know." Aki said.

"And why do you think I fell in love with her if she's not pretty?" Natsume pointed out.

"I don't know...her slowness maybe? or even her dense attitude?" Aki is quite enjoying this.

"Hey! That's a good part about her and maybe that's a compliment not an insult." Natume defended. (A/N: compliment!! What are you thinking Natsume!!)

"So in short you are in love with that girl's prettyness and now using her denseness and slowness as an advantage so that she will not figure out your true feelings?" Aki clarrified.

"Exactly." Natsume said catching the ball then sat up and an evil smile formed in his face.

* * *

-Aoi's room-

"You get it?" Aoi asks Youichi rolling back a blueprint!?

"Hai. And remind me why are we doing this again?" Youichi asks.

"As I have told you earlier, we need to make onii-chan confess to Mikan-chan!" Aoi replied.

"And why do they have maids and butlers while you refuse to give us even one!?" Youichi complained.

"Because we don't need one. We can do this on our own! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!" Aoi stood up on her bed and laughed evilly.

"_I can't believe I fell in love with this girl. Good thing I love you or else I won't be doing this."_ Youichi thought.

"Oi baka, I'm gonna go now. I'm sleepy." Youichii said walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Aoi said jumping from her bed and stopping Youichi from his tracks.

"Nani!?" Youichi turned, and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Aoi is yelled as she fell down expecting a hard fall but nope!

"Daijoobu?" Youichi ak as he held Aoi in his arms.

"H-hai...arigatou." She said while Youichi putting her down.

"What is it that you're gonna say?" Youichi asked.

"I just wanted to say oyasumi...and thanks again for earlier." Aoi said bowing her head so he won't notice her blush.

"Ahh...oyasumi." Youichi said then walked out her room.

"Youichi-kun." Aoi said with a smile.

-EnD-

* * *

I know the confesions are corny but that's all I can think of, gomen! So how was it? GOOD? BAD!! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!! just review ok? please and thank you!! :D And oh yeah the next chappie will be full of jealousy and maybe another confession!! :D Hope you'll like it!! :D

And for thoe who reviewed in the last chappie arigato gozaimasu!

konnie: TNX!! glad you enjoyed the torture and that was one of the ideas of one opf my dear reader!! -claps- here she is!! animeaddict.7

'-MiNi-RAi-': Mina! Aiko!! I'm glad I could chat with you guys!! Tnx for all the support and reading my fic!! good luck on your projects too guys!! and I wanna hear you guys play the guitar!!WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

AYUMU10: Oh...u confused? hehehehe gomene! Uhmm it's here.. chap. 1: they met...chap 2: they made a contract..chap3-4: it's their past (this is the first time they met)...chap 5: the boys went to their school!...chap6: they kissed and it was like de javu to them bec its like their firt kis when they were in grade 5...chap 7: they had a big party!!...chap 8: luna appears and they played truth or dare!...chap 9: Luna came to school and she did something bad...chap 10: its the revenge part!! and chap 11: it's this one!! if u are till confused just tell me! C:

natsumikanlover: really? I'm touched!! tnx!! -hugs- hope you like this one!! C:

xXlil'eveXx: hey! thanks for reviewing and reading all the way!! C: I hope I could meet you...I like evil ppl!! mwahahahahaha!!

nekoyuki: cooooooooool!! i wanna see that shadow and let luna commit suicide!! bwahahahaha!! C: tnx for reading and reviewing!! C:

luna-moongoddess: really? tnx!! C: hope you like this chappie!! C:

xXxLovexXxNatsuMikanxXx: nxt chappie there will be more mikanxnatsume!! yeheeeeeeeeeeey!! C:

animeaddict09: yeah meeeeeee too!! i want her to be killed!! bwahahahahaha!! C:

BlackRain105: okaa-san!! hi kaa-san!! C: hope you can read this one!! :)) hahahaha tnx for reading!! C:

animeaddict.7: tnx again for helping me!! C:

once again tnx!! :D and review pls! :D


	12. Chapter 12: jealousy :

GUYS!! I'm back!! Sorry for the late update again…I know I'm stupid for not updating bit High school life is just so freaking hard! GRRRRRRRRRRR!! Anyway here's my apology gift…chappie 12!! Hope you like it!!

Entry 12:

Jealousy turning Saints into the sea! :)

Saturday…

"Stop moving they are gonna notice us!"

"Sorry but I can't see a thing! This hat is too big you know?"

"And this moustache is killing me, it's too itchy."  
"Just shut up or both of you twins are gonna receive my new double purpose urusai-baka gun 5000." (A/N: now you know who are they right?)

"yah yah sorry sorry." Nonoko said

"But we really need to change our outfits it's really bugging the other customers." Anna looked around and saw almost all the other customers are whispering and watching them. (In case you are wondering what their outfits are, it's the disguise for men thingy. You know where you have a cloak then a hat moustache and sunglass oh yeah with matching newspaper! Imagine them doing that in a 5 star restaurant?? :)) That's so funny!! :)))

"Shut up already I can't hear what they are doing!"

On the other table (somewhere in the restaurant)

"Eeeeeeeeh….you know what I think? This is getting worse every minute."

"Ehh? Why??"

"Look at him."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! He's really on fire."

"Tell me about it."

"We better stop this before anything goes bad."

"Koko, read his mind."

"WOW! Remind me not to read his mind when he's on fire!"

"EH? WHY? What did you see?"

"Nothing but morbidness. Note. Its way worse than what we did to Luna and Sumire. (Chappie 10)

"Ok. This is enough."

"We better get him out of here before anything else happens."

On the table where the two tables earlier were looking at.

"Ne, Youichi-kun are the boys looking?"

"Hai…Tsk. Looks like Natsume is so jealous at me, Mikan-chan."

"Good! So our plan is really working."

"Not just yet. Your part of the pan is working but not mine."

"You mean you haven't done it yet?"

"Nope."

"Ooooh, so when will this plan of yours gonna push through?"

"Just wait a little longer, Mikan-chan."

"I'm bored!! We need something to do!"

"Wait. Here she comes."

"Is it her already?"

"Yep. It's her."

"So the plan?"

"Just follow my lead."

At the front door, a girl with a mid long length of red hair went inside, Aoi. (Wait what is the color of Aoi's hair? Waah! I don't know but I want it to be red, is that ok? Okei )

"Where is he? And he better be doing the plan." She said looking for a certain someone.

"oooh…There he is and she is with Mikan. Good." She said quite happy but not for long.

"I better go and see what is happening."

On the other table. (Hotaru and the others)

"Wait wait…Their faces are getting closer." The three of them said.

The other table (Natsume and the others)

"This is getting exciting!" The three of them said while Natsume is gritting his teeth and ready to break his chair. (A/N: jealousy much?)

Youichi and Mikan's table.

"Ready?" Youichi asked.

"Set?" Mikan continued

-CRASH- A glass fell down on the floor and everybody looked at the person.

"Hehehehe…gomenasai. My hands are just so slippery." Aoi said making up an excuse.

"OOOOh! Mikan-chan, Youichi-kun what are you two doing here?" Aoi added going to their table and avoiding the scene she just made.

"Aoi-chan whatever are you doing here?" Mikan asked hugging Aoi as soon as she got there. "_Good timing Aoi just on cue." _Of course it was all part of their plan! Aoi then topped hugging Mikan and turned to face Youichi.

"Youichi-kun! Can I speak with you privately?" Aoi asked.

"But Mikan w— " Youichi was cut off by Mikan.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just go talk to Aoi." She said waving at the, now, poor Youichi being dragged by Aoi.

"Now that they are gone, who will pay for these??" Mikan said looking at their table full of empty plates.

She opened her wallet and saw some money BUT it wasn't enough to pay all that! Awww poor Mikan. She sat on her chair and looked depressed. Suddenly, a man with a raven hair approach her and pulled her wrist. Of course, she was surprised and at the same time was glad that it was Natsume. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mikan said covering up the happiness she feels.

"Pulling you, duh." Natsume said without looking at her. (A/N: I can't even imagine Natsume saying duh, but I loooooooooooove it! )

"I know that, baka! But how about the food? It's not even paid yet."

"I already paid for it." He turned around showing his platinum credit card with a matching grin on his face.

"_Just as I thought."_ She said and sweat dropped.

"Go inside the car." Natsume ordered.

"Eh? Where are you taking me?" Mikan tried to protest.

"Just go in!" Natsume said and pushed her inside.

"Now that was harsh!" Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, and Koko all said in unison at the front door.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" All the boys and the girls, except Hotaru said pointing at each other.

"Don't tell me you are spying on them?" Hotaru asks the boys with a matching evil smile on her face.

"Natsume made us!" The three boys said.

"What about you guys?" Yuu asks.

"Are you spying them with that outfit?" Koko asks in a cute childish voice.

"This has never happened." All of them said.

"Shopping?" Ruka invited Hotaru. Hotaru looked first on her "disguise" and agreed. The boys offered too and the girls agreed.

(Limo: Natsume and Mikan)

"Where are you taking me!!" Mikan asked, no, more like demanding.

"…………" no reply.

"Where are you taking me?! I'll scream!"

"……….." no reply

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (A/N: that is screaming!)"

"Home! Where else??" Natsume said covering her mouth and released it as soon as he's done speaking.

"Now be quiet little girl." He added and looked at the window.

"_Tch. Just at home! And here I am thinking he will take me somewhere else. –sigh-Wait what am I thinking!! Thinking he will take me somewhere else!! Shooooooo bad thought shoo shoo!!" _Mikan is now slapping herself just to shove away that thought.

"_ok? Now, what is she doing? Sighing like that? What is she thinking? That I'm gonna take her somewhere? And now she's slapping herself. Maybe that's it! I'm gonna take her tonight since it's still early and show her that I'm better than that Youichi. Bwahahahahaha!!" _Natsume thought while eying Mikan at the corner of his eyes. He picked up his cell phone at his pocket and dialed a number.

-phone- (WARNIING!! RATED M!!) the part where there are parenthesis that means the background part

"Naru, me and Mikan are gonna be home late. Naru??"

"Ahh wait right there Vahn! Just stay still we'll continue it later….Hello?"

"Naru, you know that even if you cover your phone I can still hear it."

"Ehhh…Don't mind that we are just doing some business (Naru-kun I'm getting hot!)"

"Now what was that?"

"Nothing..we were eating chilis. Yeah chilis! (Vahn just wait a moment it's Natsume)"

"Ok..Mikan and I are gonna be home late ok?"

"Got it!"

"Bye."

Natsume hang up.

-Narumi and Vahn-

"Vahn-kun couldn't you just wait till Natsume and I are done?" Narumi asked.

"No…but we end it in the gooood part!" Vahn replied in a cute? Voice.

"You mean in here (beeeeeeeeeeep censored)" (A/N: now you know what they are doing right?)

"Ahhh…(okaii I'll leave it here.)"

With Natsume and Mikan.

"This isn't the way home!" Mikan protested while looking outside.

"So?" Natsume replied

"You told me we are going home!"

"Now, we are not."

"So where are you taking me?"

"You want me to take you somewhere else right?"

"Eh--eh! NO NO!! AHH!!" Mikan tried not to be o obvious. TOO LATE! Tsk tsk poor Mikan.

"See? I was right. And your outfit will just be of waste if you just spend the night with that Youichi." Natsume said while moving closer and closer to her.

"No you are not right." Mikan is now blushing so hard.

"Wait a minute…are you jealous?" Mikan added with a smirk plastered on her face making Natsume move back.

"See….you are jealous. Admit it." Mikan said and now, she I the one who is getting closer to him.

"I am not jealous!" Natsume protested while trying hard not to blush.

"We're here let's go!" Natsume held Mikan's hand and went out of the limo and dragged her to the…AMUSEMENT PARK??

"_Natsume is holding my hand. And if we are like this, they'll think we are lovers. Wait a minute. This is an amusement park and I'm dress like this? (Semi-formal outfit)" _Mikan thought. "We are in an amusement park and I'm dressed like this!" She said.

"So what?" They stop. "It suits you and it's not that flashy anyway. You look cute." As soon as Natsume said that he turned around and continued their walk.

"_What did I just say?! Well, it's true she looks cute but it's just so embarrassing! Telling her something like that…wait we are still holding hands!! This is getting exciting and embarrassing each second passed but I like it this way." _Natsume thought.

"_What did he told me? I was cute?? Oh my gosh! Wait top blushing!" _Mikan thought and looked at Natsume's back. "_Well, he look cute too. No scratch that he looks hot especially with black!"_Mikan giggled.

"Oi, baka. What are you giggling at? Where do you want to go first?" Natsume asked her.

"Ahh…wherever you wanna go." Mikan bowed down and blushed.

"Baka…tonight's your night. You're the one in charge." Natsume said cupping her chin up and his face is moving closer and closer. Mikan's eyes closed ready for what she think it is.

"What? You think I'm gonna kiss you? Dream on." Natsume said moving his face far away.

"No I'm not! There is just something in my eye." Mikan said. "_I thought he was going to kiss me."_ She thought.

"Don't worry that would be for later. This would do for now." He said holding up his hand and hers (they are still holding hands).

So hours went on and on riding here and there. The time now is 10:30 pm and they are still in the amusement park.

"Attention! There would be fireworks display at exactly 11:00. I repeat there would be fireworks display at exactly 11:00 pm. Thank you and good evening to all." The speaker announced.

"Ne, ne..Natsume-kun let's watch the fireworks ok?"

"Whatever." He replied.

"Hmph. Earlier in the roller coaster you were just so happy or so I thought because you were screaming and now on the Ferris wheel your like this. Hmph." Mikan pouted.

"Ooooooooooh…Don't tell me you were screaming because you are scared and not because you are having fun?" She added while remembering the face that Natsume is making while shouting at the roller coaster. (A/N: Now this is funny!)

"I'm not saying anything." Natsume replied coolly but deep inside, he was embarrassed.

"So? You won't admit it? MINNA-SAN!! NAT-" Mikan was cut off by the sudden kiss of Natsume. She was surprised but then gave in. She kissed him back and he was surprised. It was the first time she replied to his kiss. Seconds later they broke it.

"First real kiss." Mikan said to Natsume and smiled.

"_First real kiss, huh?"_ Natsume thought and touched his lips. He smiled after that.

After the ride they walked around and teasing each other. On one stall they saw a familiar couple. The girl has red hair and the other has silver.

"Youichi-kun and Aoi-chan?" Mikan called them and they turned around. She was right!

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi greeted.

"Look…I have new teddy bears!" Aoi said showing Mikan three teddy bears.

Mikan glared at Youichi first then said to Aoi, "Wow. How nice."

"Oniichan!" Aoi greeted his brother.

"Oi!" He greeted back.

"Mikan-chan I'm gonna talk to oniichan first just go have fun with Youichi-kun ne?" Aoi asked.

"Sure. Have fun!" Mikan said before they go.

She turned to Youichi and said, "Ne, Youichi-kun when are you gonna tell her?"

"I tried to show her but I'll try to confess later during the fireworks display."

"Now, that's good."

"Problem is I don't know how." Youichi said with a sad voice.

"It's easy just do this…-whisper-"

With Natsume and Aoi

"Ne oniichan, when are you going to tell her?"Aoi asked.

"Who? What?" Natsume replied, cluelessly. (A/N: Is there such a word like that?)

"Mikan. You love her?" Aoi said.

"And why would I?"

"Because you do. You kissed her many times already and you "played" a boyfriend-girlfriend act in front of everybody. The two of you even went to sleep together even if it for just one time."

"Hey! How did you know these stuffs?"

"Well…Youichi and I have nothing to do so.." –KRRIIIIIIIIING- he was cut off by the ring of her phone.

"Hello? Ahh hai. Hai. We'll be right there." Aoi then hang up.

"Ne, oniichan, this is your perfect opportunity and tells her now, during the Fireworks display!"

"What? I'm not gonna tell her!"

"Don't worry I'll support you! Come on they are waiting for us near the Ferris wheel." Aoi said then dragged Natsume to that place.

5 min 'till Fireworks…(Near the Ferris Wheel)

"Mikaaaaan!!" Aoi yelled while dragging Natsume to where they are. As soon as Natsume saw Youichi he glared at him and he just smirked back.

"Oi, baka. I have something to tell you." Natsume started.

"Nani?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing I'll tell you later." Natsume gave up.

"Ok." Mikan sighed thinking it was something special.

"So how did it go?" Youichi asked Aoi.

"Well…he sure was jealous or else he won't be doing this kind of stuff."

"How about you?" He smirked at this.

"What about me?"

"Did you got jealous?"

"Tch…ME? Why would I be jealous?" Aoi said trying to hide her blush. NO USE! She was blushing hard.

"Then what did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You "accidentally" broke the glass to stop me and Mikan-chan from kissing?"

"I did not! And that was an accident!" Aoi excused.

"Really?" Youichi moved closer to her.

"Hai!" She tried to sound convincing and it worked but not her blush. Her cheeks are RED!

"Then why are you blushing so hard as I got close to you?" Youichi said getting closer and closer.

"I am not!" Aoi said looking straight at him then…-BAM-

"Oooooh. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to push you. OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The person who bumped into Aoi apologized then was shocked at what just happened.

Aoi and Youichi kissed and the worse part is Aoi is on top of Youichi and many people saw it! Even Natsume and Mikan. Fireworks began popping out of the sky. Perfect Timing! Youichi broke it and said, "That was good." He smirked after that.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to--" She was surprised when Youichi kissed her after a while he responded to it.

"Aishteru, Hyuuga Aoi." Youichi smiled after saying that.

"Aishteru, Hijiri Youichi." Aoi replied. They both smiled and watch the fireworks.

(Natsume and Mikan's turn!)

"Aww…what a sweet moment for those two." Mikan said looking at the new couple.

"What? You jealous?" Natsume teased.

"Why would I be?"

"Because YOU are still waiting for that kiss I told you earlier?"

"Ehh? N-n-NO! I'm just happy for them!" "_Oh my gosh! He did said that what if he really mean it?"_ Mikan thought.

"Ahhh…ano…you mean it?" Mikan asked.

"Wanna try me?" Natsume said cupping her chin and kissed her. She replied to it. Fireworks are still their background and it was indeed a very beautiful scene. After a while they broke the kiss.

"Sakura Mikan, I love you and I don't want to ever let you go again. I didn't say anything when we were fifth graders but now that I have seen you again I would never let you go. Not now and never will." Natsume hugged Mikan tight.

"Hyuuga Natsume, you're cold, obnoxious, vein, and a pervert but I can't help but be drawn to you. Is this what you call love? If it is…then I'm glad you are the one I fell in love with. Since the first time I saw you, I was already hypnotized by you and if this is a spell, I don't want to be cured. I love you." Mikan replied and hugged him.

(Blah blah blah…this is boring so fast forwaaaaaaaaaaaaard)

At the limo…Mikan fell asleep.

"Oi…tell me. What you two guys did was to make me jealous? And not just the thing earlier but the days before that? When you, Youichi is "dating" Mikan?" Natsume asked after he heard the two confessed to him what they did and that they are now together.

"Hai." The two said in unison.

"And you did that why?"

"To make you jealous." Youichi replied.

"It worked."

"And to make you confess to her." Aoi said.

"And that worked too…thanks." Natsume then smiled at them.

"Wow! We must have made a very good job! He smiled at us!" Aoi cheered.

"I'm one of the actors so it ended up successful." Youichi added.

"Stupid conceited jerk." Aoi teased.

"I love you too." Youichi replied and they began teasing each other.

Natsume is caressing Mikan's hair and playing with its curls.

"Natsume…baka no hentai!" Mikan spoke that made Natsume laughed a little.

"Even in your sleep you are dreaming of me? Stupid jerk huh?" Natsume said.

The day ended with each of them, Narumi, Vahn, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko, Aoi, Youichi, Natsume, even Mikan, all wished that this day would never end.

--EnD--

Okaii the entry has ended!! Hope you like that!! :D oh yeah to all those who reviewed you are all my inspiration!! Thank you very much!! I love you guys!!

youare-who-youare: sorry for the late update!! Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this entry :D

neko yuki: cooooooool!! It rains when you are sad?? I looooooooooove it!! Anywei I'll support you in destroying Luna and Sumire :D hope you liked this entry :D

xXx Simple Silent xXx: imouto!! It's okaii!! I missed you!! :(( you liked it??

kbrand: sorry late update :D

AYUMU10: ne ne…why did you reviewed when you think it is dumb?? Meanie :((!!

'-MiNi-RAi-': guys!! Hi!! Nice chatting with you guys anyway!! And sorry if I always sign out without telling you…:(

BlackRain105: HEYAA!! THANKS for the review!!Hope you liked this one!! :D

luna-moongoddess: sorry if the one you thought didn't came…and its only one scheme that I showed here…sorry!

Konnie: sorry I only showed 1 scheme :( but I hope you liked it!

natsumikanlover :Hi!! Hehehhe….tnx!! :D C:

DEEPALI: aaaaaaah….ne…how can I send it to you?? -.-'

animeaddict.7: sorry late update but hope you like it C:

crimsoneyes44: sorry about that..hehehe but I hope you liked the story C:

catheriney2004: tnx!! C: hope you can read this one C:

SPEACIAL MENTION: MIKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I updated already!! Yehey!! Kmsta panga mo?? prng d kita kachat ah!! :)) tnx ah!! :)) unsisters!!

Guys…ne Someone reviewed to me and told me this is dumb…is it? If it is please tell me so I can delete this story :( anyway for all those who read until this word…tnx! C:

Sorry for the late update!! And if you don't mind…reviews?? :D tnx! :D


	13. Chapter 13: NOTICE

NOTICE:

Heyah guys!! I know that I have no right on doing this because I haven't been updating for like a month or two now but I juts want you my dear readers to reply on this message that I'll be announcing:

BELIEVE ME, I really am trying hard to create chapter 13 and it should be

On Mikan's having his "brother" Persona back after 20 years.

Obviously, she doesn't know about this brother of his because she

Was just young when Persona left her.

The reason? He jut want to test Natsume's love for his dear old sister, Mikan.

And so, that's my plot but I guess it's hard and since everyone thought that

It's finish, I am just wondering if you want me to continue this or not.

Don't worry I won't be mad and tell me your opinion ok?

And if you are wondering why I didn't make this one a poll, I don't know how. -.-'

Thank you and I really am so sorry!! Please forgive me

--xXiceyfireXx


End file.
